so not me
by yasu
Summary: ei.. yo! been off for a while.. just read my bio.. hehe
1. toasted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original SD characters. Alaina, and the others who sounds new to you are mine, though.

**Title: SO NOT ME**

**Chapter 1**

**Toasted**

March 30. At the park, 6 AM…

**-=ALAINA=-**

Okay. So here I am, Alaina Callie Selena, in the park, doing my usual morning routine. Everything seems normal except that the surrounding is different. I just arrived yesterday. Thanks to my oh-so-welcoming Aunt Sandra. She invited me… no, forced my mom to let me take a vacation in her place, Kanagawa, Japan. And mind you, she's not my real aunt, she just feels like it to be one.

Aargh! That woman…! Always handling things. She makes me want to hide in a shell, ride a rocket ship, and never come back again! I don't mean to be cruel. I just don't know what's in for me here. And though I don't show it, I'm completely irritated. 

Yeah. Hiding emotions – my greatest talent. 

Anyways, things here are so much different from my place. More busy people, more hi-tech vehicles. What else? And oh, people here almost have the same faces! Haha… Cool. I'm not quite used to that, though I'm half Italian, I grew up in the Philippines, the land of contrast, in case you want to know. 

"Hmm… Peaceful… What a nice morning."

**-=RUKAWA=-**

"Hey, watch it!"

???

No reaction.

*WHACK!*

_I warned her. Not my fault._

"Do'aho."

The ball landed. She's standing still, then looked at me – face expressionless. 

I don't know what made me, but I stared at her eyes. _Hmm…_ _Deep crystalline blue. Reminds me of the ocean._

She slowly turned, then walked away. Normal, as if nothing happened. 

Weird.

Then I started practicing.

**-=ALAINA=-**

BIG OUCH.

It was minutes ago but my head still hurts and I'm still a little dizzy. Only God knows how strong the impact that ball gave me. And hell, I didn't intend to ignore the warning! I just… Well… Okay, I did. Typical me.

But I didn't know the evil attacker is that goddamned orange thingy!

Nice day, huh? Yeah! Like when my head is hurting as hell… 

And the nerve of that guy! Saying I'm an idiot instead of a simple 'sorry'?!! I suppose not everyone here knows the term 'right conduct"! I thought even grade school children know that. He's a complete jerk, a stupid guy, a demented airhea-

*CRASH!*

Now, where am I? Oh, sitting on a puddle of mud. Yeah, it rained a while ago but it suddenly stopped and-

_WHAT??_

Stupid brain. I always thought the brain controls the body. But it doesn't count having no reactions - or late reactions! 

And what's that guy doing? Playing with his bike? While lying on the mud and his pink bike over his body??

Boy, people here are really weird.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

_What the… Ouch._

Oh. Another crash. Stupid girl. She should have known how to walk in the right side of the road!

Baggy jeans, white shirt, red cap, ponytail… _Sporty…_

Hey… Is she the one who luckily caught my basketball a while ago?

_Klutz._

And still, there's no reaction. Just a plain look as if nothing happened. 

**-=ALAINA=-**

So it's him again? Well, well, at least I'm not the only one getting the weird looks.

And why is he staring?? 

I know I look like a dumb ass right now, and so as he, but at least I'm trying to be collected and expressionless!  

**-=RUKAWA=-**

So I'm staring. Why? I don't know either.

It's just that… Well… Okay, I admit. I'm in a trance.

She is a mess but I didn't notice her features before…

Heart-shaped face, rosy cheeks, fair complexion – _ must be a gaijin_.

Arched eyebrows, crystalline blue eyes _– yeah, that I noticed before._

Perfect nose, full red lips, cleft chin, jet-black hair that reached her shoulders…

_Beautiful._

Hey, where did that come from??!

"Rude." She snapped my thoughts.

But there's no emotion… Is she irritated? Or just plain stupid? Maybe she didn't realize I knocked her off…

"Gomen."

Yeah, I know I should still apologize.

She stood up. _Quite tall, long slender legs… _

She got her backpack and reached for a towel. No - two towels. She threw me the other one. 

I caught it.

"Biking means no sleeping."

Huh?

She smirked. 

"Deaf."

Then she walked away… again. _Hmm… Nice curves._

Wait a minute… A towel?

I glanced at the glass door of a building beside me. 

Mud spots on my face, my shirt ripped from the bike, stain all over my body. 

I lazily stood up.

_Great. Just great. Second meeting and my image is toast. Way to go, Kaede. _

Then a thought dawned to me…

_Why the hell do I care?_

-end of first chap-

  


**^Jap Vocabulary:**

do'aho = idiot, stupid

gaijin = foreigner

gomen = sorry

[**A/N:** This is my first uploaded fic so please, R&R??? I don't really know if I let Alaina's character sink in… maybe with the next chap…  tell me what you think, **frankly**. Thanks for reading, btw.]


	2. real klutz

**Disclaimer: -the usual-**

**Chapter 2**

**Real Klutz.**

**-=ALAINA=-**

*Ring!*

*Ring!*

"Yeah. I know! Stop it already! Besides, it's Sunday…"

 *Ring!*

"Shut the hell out! Don't you understand??"

*Crash!*

"Stupid alarm… Wouldn't shut up…"

_Finally, a peaceful sleep…_

"ALAAIIINNNNAAAAAA!!!"

*Bog!*

"Ouch." So I've fallen on the floor. Nice one, aunt… 

_Admit it, Alaina… You're really a klutz! You're just good in hiding it… _

"Alaina, Honey! Wake up now and get your butt over here! Someone's looking for you!"

_And why does she have to wake me up if she only needs my butt? Hehe… Nice thinking… Always functional…_

_Erk… Someone huh? Who can that be? Think… think… No idea… _

_Better be someone worth seeing in the morning… If not, wait for my ultimate revenge for waking me up and Making me fall flat on the floor…_

**-=RUKAWA=-**

"Baka kitsune!"

"Do'aho."

"Teme! You dare to call this tensai an idiot??"

_What do you expect?_

"Snowman."

_Who's that?_

_Ah… the klutz girl. What's she doing with that do'ahou? _

I snapped back. "Monkey."

"Ooh… Nice remark! Finally got a dictionary?" She smirked.

_So it's the two of them who kidnapped me and made my hand sore like hell as it's tied behind me… Aww…_

"Do'aho bakemono." _Weird. Have I really read a dictionary?_

"Good guess…" She smiled wickedly.

I don't know what happened, but they're both gone in a flash.

_Scaredy cats._

"Right here, baby."

I turned my head. _A fang?_ _She's a…?_

She opened her mouth wider, showing me her deadly fangs. While that do'aho is laughing menacingly with a rake (or is that a fork?) in his hands.

"Aaahhhhh!!!" I woke up. 

_Nightmare… and a stupid one. But weird, it actually made me scream._

Better shower and start basketball practice – might affect my brain.

**-=ALAINA=-**

Washed my face. Check.

Nice shower. Check.

Proper clothes. Check.

Hair okay. Check.

_I know I forgot something… Uh…_

"Hoonnneeey! He's waiting!"

"Coming!" I shouted.

_So he's a He. I wonder who he is… Better go down now._

"Finally, you're ready. He's at the garden… Don't forget to smile." 

_So annoying… Of course I would._

"Common, wider dear."

_So I let my lips spread so widely, it almost reach my ears._

"Hey."

_Huh?? Who's that? _I turned around.

"Wow, you're grown up now. Pretty, I should say." He smiled.

_Who is he? Spiky hair… Thousand-watt smile…_

"I suppose you still remember me?"

_Akira?_

"Because it looks like you're really happy to see me."

_Huh?? Oh! The stupid smile! I forgot to remove my stupid, geeky smile! Damn you Aunt Sandra… _

"You okay?"

_Okay. Alaina, it's no big deal, its just Akira. Slowly compose yourself, smile normally and greet him excitedly. Here goes…_

"Yo! Wuzup?? Didn't almost recognize you… How you doing?"

_Nice one… _

"Yeah, it's been years. I missed you!"

He came near and hugged me tightly… _He sure grew up really tall. I only reach his chest! _

"Good to see you again!" I hugged him back_._

_Why, he's my best playmate when I was a kid! Yeah… I stayed here before..._ _When I still got my baby teeth falling… Hehe_…

Wait a second. Teeth? 

That's it! I forgot to brush my teeth! Moron… Why didn't I think of that??

_Good thing his face is on my shoulders… He wouldn't smell… Hehe…_

_Now, think of the lamest excuse you can give… Don't forget to take a distance…_

So I faced down, looking at my shoes.

"So how are things go-"

"Oops! Wrong shoes. Why hell, it's not mine!" _Yeah, I cut him off._

_Did he buy that? I hope so… _

"I'm gonna get back soon. Wait for me, okay?"

So I run up to the second floor with my head still bowed down.

**-=SENDOH=-**

_Boy, she's weird…_

**-=RUKAWA=-**

(Basketball court)

_Good, no one's here. Let it be that way._

**-=SENDOH=-**

She's grown up now… a gorgeous one. 

Don't get me wrong; she's like a sister to me. Very different from the clumsy one I know. (A/N: If only Sendoh knew… haha)

But she's still acting weird… and quiet… Though I know she's still got that talkative mind… Typical her.

Does she still have the expressionless behavior? Or the late reaction virus to be precise… Hehe… I miss that.

And yeah, I know her that much. Lucky me.  

_I wonder why Alaina is taking too long. I thought she's just going to change her shoes_…

**-=ALAINA=-**

_Where the hell is that goddamned toothbrush??_

_-_end-

  


**^Jap Vocabulary:**

baka = fool

kitsune = fox

do'aho = idiot

teme = why you! (rude way)

tensai = genius

bakemono = monster

A/N: Hehe… I know what you're thinking. Yeah, the nightmare part is kinda freakin corny… but I still have no idea what to do with Rukawa… so that made me. And Alaina has been showing her clumsy side now - though she hides it with that expressionless reaction of hers. What makes her weird is that she's got a talkative mind yet hides it with a deadpan face (reminds us of the fox… hehe). But hey, don't get her character wrong… Alaina gets mood swings, which makes her image still cool (for the SD characters). 

Review please! Thanks… Negative comments are very much accepted… and if there'll be anyone, I just want you to know that this is my first written fanfic… hehe… (^,^)


	3. clueless

**Disclaimer:** -the usual-

**Chapter 3**

**Clueless **

**March 31, still Sunday morning…**

**-=MITSUI=-**

Rise and shine!

"Lovely morning…"

_Perfect day for practice… Better call Sakuragi._

**-=SENDOH=-**

Good thing she finally got down. I'm planning to take her to the basketball court. I hope she still knows how to play basketball… 

**-=ALAINA=-**

I heard Akira is a basketball rookie now. Not a surprise… He's got the potential even when we're young… 

Basketball, our favorite sport… I miss that.

Hmm, haven't played much lately. Hope he show me some of his moves…

**-=MITSUI=-**

"Nyahahaha! Ready in 5 minutes! Better prepare yourself, Mitchy. For I, Sakuragi the tensai, is going to let you kiss my ass goodbye. Nyahahaha!"

_Fool. Who wants to kiss his stinky ass?_

"Yare, yare. See you at the basketball court." I hanged up.

_That Sakuragi sure is an egomaniac. No doubt about that._

_Better go to the basketball court now. _

**-=RUKAWA=-**

As I was practicing peacefully alone, I sensed two idiots coming near me. I thought it was those 'stupid gay girls' again so I purposely threw them the ball without even looking…

**-=SENDOH=-**

_Is that a ball? _So I jerked my head to the right.

Ooh… _Fast reflexes._

And is that Rukawa?

*Whack!*

"Oops…"

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Aw."

I was distracted by the cute chowchow walking past to my right that I didn't notice that deranged flying object.

_Whoever that cross-eyed is, I'm going to kill him…_

**-=SENDOH=-**

She looked at him irritatingly. There's a reaction, big improvement. I thought she would never change. Oh, reminds me of Rukawa. But obviously, Alaina's more normal.

_Sorry sis, the ball nearly spoiled my hair so I have nothing to do but to avoid it. Hehe…_

**-=RUKAWA=-**

_do'ahou._

Fools to disturb my practice. That Sendoh, and that ball lover… that… _klutz girl?_

_They're together now??_

I didn't notice any sooner, but I'm involuntarily clenching my fist.

**-=ALAINA=-**

_Him again??_

_Is the world ever fair??_

**-=MITSUI=-**

_I thought I saw a ball flying?_

_Weird…_

_I wonder where Sakuragi is…_

**-=SAKURAGI=-**

"Ohayo Sakuragi-kun!"

_Ha… Haruko… *blush, blush*_

**-=SENDOH=-**

Did I just see Rukawa looking at us, eyebrow raised while clenching his fist? 

_Big surprise… _

_Hmm… Something's fishy… time to be a little naughty… hehe_

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Callie-chan, daijoubu?" while stroking my hair.

_Huh?_

Akira hugged me tightly as if I met a serious accident. _Callie-chan? What's his problem? That was about a minute ago.And since when did he get my late reaction virus? Is that airborne??_

**-=MITSUI=-**

Sakuragi sure is taking too much time. _Damn him_, I thought he would come before me.

And who's that girl Sendoh is hugging? Stunning… Too bad she's already taken. 

And oh… Rukawa's here too. Why's he glaring? Weird.

I walked towards the couple. 

_She's really cute. A gaijin? Crossing Sendoh wouldn't be a bad idea… hehe_

**-=ALAINA=-**

_Oh. My. God._

Who's that guy? Blue hair, Cool demeanor… Cute.

_I wonder who he is. _

O_h my! Did he see my graceful stunt a while ago?? Hope not! Or that pale guy's gonna know who not to mess with. _

He's heading this direction… _Holy shit! Akira is still hugging me!_

"Hey…"

Akira pulled away. 

_Good._

"Mitsui." Akira greeted back with a smile, a little surprised.

_Hmm… Mitsui, huh? Wait, they knew each other??_

"Oh, by the way, this is Alaina, my childhood best friend. She just arrived. Alaina, meet Mitsui Hisashi. He's a basketball player too. An opponent, I should add."   

_Basketball player, huh? Nice built. _I reached my hand and shook it with his. _Get a grip! Don't faint!_ _Say something… _

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled.

_Score one, Alaina._

**-=MITSUI=-**

Alaina. Nice name. 

And she's not Sendoh's girl? Haha… Easier. Atleast I stand a chance.

_Hmm…_ _Soft hands, delicate ones_.

She smiled_. Infectious smile_… 

I wonder if she's staying… 

**-=RUKAWA=-**

That jerk, Sendoh! Doesn't he get jealous on how Mitsui shook his girlfriend's hand? 

_Do'aho. _

Mitsui is practically showing his flirty smile. _Makes me sick…_

but why?

_Why? I… I don't know…_

-=**SENDOH=-**

Looks like I found my best friend a nice guy.

It wouldn't hurt if I leave them alone while having a one-on-one with Rukawa. Alaina would be so thankful for that, I know that smile; and so as to see iceblock's next priceless reaction. Seems like there's something going on in that head of his.

"You okay with each other? I like to have a one-on-one with the fox." I winked at Alaina.

She raised an eyebrow.

_Gotcha!_ _Don't worry; I'm not that obvious. You're secret's safe with me… hehe…_

"No problem." That's Mitsui, another being whose wish I have granted today.

_Good job, Akira._

"Hey, Rukawa! Wanna play?"

**-=ALAINA=-**

That Akira! I didn't raise an eyebrow because of Mitsui…

I did because I didn't know he knows that cross-eyed pale guy who successfully hit my head twice and knocked me down once! He should have atleast told me!

And what's his name? Rukawa? Who does he think he is to glare at us a while ago? That should be MY reaction, right?

**-=MITSUI=- **__

Thanks Sendoh! I owe you one.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

_One-on-one, huh? I'll show him._

I threw him the ball. He threw it back. I made a shot.

*Whoosh*

Went in. Good.

_He better have a good defense._

**-=SENDOH=-**

_The ball's his. He better have something new to show me today._

He's really pissed off. Funny, I've seen it. Could it be? Can he possibly like Alaina?

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Yeah. People always thought I'm from the West, but no, my dad is Italian but he practically grew in the Philippines. My mom is a pure Filipino, and I have no siblings."

"Cool. So that explains your blue e-"

*Ring!*

_Is that mine?_

"Your phone?"  

"I think. Now, where did I place it?" I searched my pocket.

He looked behind him. 

"I think it's with Sendoh's things."

"Oh. Yeah, right. How can I easily forget?"

I got it_. So my mom finally called! Big surprise. _

"Who's that?"

"Mom." I signaled him to wait for a moment, and so he did.

**-=MITSUI=-**

She's talking to her mom. I was thinking what to do next when she raised my hand and signaled me to wait. 

"Hello? … What?? No way… You've gotta be kidding…"

I couldn't quite get what they're talking about_. Eavesdropper._

_Well, that's because_ _all I hear is literally pure contradiction._

"I told you I don't want to! …  Fine, pero sundan niyo ako dito! (but follow me here!)

_Huh? Nani?_

She sighed. "Well, What can I do? Okay. Bye."

She hunged up.

_I wonder what made her upset…_

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Hey, sorry but I need to go home now." _I'm quite pissed_.

"You okay?"

_You have no idea_. "Yeah, tell Akira I went home, please?"  

He nodded.

"Arigato." I smiled weakly.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Nice job, Mitsui… she walked away irritated. And why didn't Sendoh do what he has to do when she walked away? 

_Jerk._

_Unworthy guy._

**_-=_SENDOH=-**

Looks like Alaina already know…

But it's for her future. Tita Marina made the right decision. I just hope she accepts it soon enough.

-end-

  


**^Jap Vocabulary:**

yare, yare = whatever

do'aho = idiot, stupid

klutz = (English word) clumsy

daijoubu = Are you alright?

gaijin = foreigner

nani? = what?

Arigato = thanks

**A/N:** oops… does my fic have any sense? Yeah, I know… I'll try with the next chaps… (^_^) 


	4. mood shift

Disclaimer: -the usual- Chapter 4 Mood shift 

**April 1, Monday afternoon**

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Your mother is going to arrive next week. She asked me to prepare everything for you in advance. Since you will be staying, I already arrange your school and everything you need. School had already started but the school I enrolled you in said it's fine. You'll be entering second year senior high at Shohoku and your classes start on Wednesday."

The nerve. Why does she always handle my life? Gratefully, I'm a high school student again. Hell, I just graduated! And on Wednesday? Did she forget it's Monday and I have only two days to atleast prepare? And why didn't mom tell me sooner? Bad, I'm going to miss my friends… 

"Why not in Akira's school? Atleast there's someone I know…" 

"Akira is already in third year dear, and Shohoku is the only school I inquired who accepts late enrollees. I've tried Ryonan but they rejected."

Damn.

"When will I buy my things? I've got few clothes too."

"I already asked Akira to accompany you today and tomorrow. He said yes. And you know money is no problem for me."

_Yeah, right. What now? Come on, face it. You can't do anything about it…  Hey, wait…_

"Akira knows?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well yes, of course dear."

"All along?"

She smiled, and then left.

_Everyone knows before I did. And no one even thought of asking me first? Don't I have the right? Not even to just know it ahead of time? …  Funny, as if I'm not used to it…_

_The world sure is unfair… or should I say, everyone is so unfair?_

_That's why I never trust anyone… ANYONE._

**-=SENDOH=-**

She's quite out of it lately, its evident. The way she looks vacantly, different from the usual. I know she's not mad, just… uhh…

I don't know… But I can feel she isn't. Who could have easily accepted migrating in a foreign country without even a warning? I suppose her parents didn't even ask her consent.

Hmm… Not news to me. That's how it was even before… How can she handle it? I can't even remember her cry. No. I didn't EVER see her cry. 

All these years she hasn't had a big decision on her own. Well, sometimes… but it doesn't count LIFE decisions. Just like this one. Okaasan said it was because she is an only child. Her parents only want what's best for her.

_But is it really the best? I hope so…_

**-=ALAINA=-**

New environment. New faces. New rules. New life. New… _everything_.

I sighed. 

Ofcourse, you can do it. Time is the only factor you need. And yes, everything is going to be alright. Everything will be back to normal… in just a matter of time.  

I sighed again. 

I hope so.

**-=MITSUI=-**

Boy, am I lucky? Is that Alaina…? 

Sure she is. Sendoh is with her. 

Looks like they went shopping. Sendoh made a good job for taking Alaina out. She must have received bad news yesterday.

I wish the basketball team knows her. They would have thought she is my girlfriend… they'll die with envy for sure… haha! 

And that would have cheered her up even more. 

Hey, isn't it Sakuragi's birthday? … I've got an idea…

**-=RUKAWA=-**

"Happy Birthday, tensai Sakuragi!" that's everyone, except for me. 

"Nyahaha! Ofcourse I'm the tensai! This night should be perfect because this is MY DAY! And you kitsune has nothing to do but agree… Nyahahaha! Ore wa tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi-"

He sang his all time butt hole echoing song.

Do'aho. 

Babble mouth… As if I'm not used to it. I didn't answer back because I'm not in the mood. Besides, it's his birthday. Better let it pass.

"Whoo! Toast, everyone! Whoo hoo!"

I regret I still came. This house sure is full of noisy brats. I should have just practiced by myself in the gym. Atleast it has sense… hmm… Sleeping is one escape. 

*****DING DONG!*****

Hohum… 

Another pestering visitor. Must be Mitsui. He's the only one who's not here.

"Hey, Mitsui! I thought you'd miss the tensai's birthday bash! Haha! And Sendoh's here too. I know you're thinking this is the party of the season! Nyahahaha!"

Sendoh?

"Wait… who's the girl? I told you I only like Haruko. Why bring me a girlfriend?" He's whispering, yet almost everyone can hear it.

Real Moron. 

*Thoink!*

"Gori?? Itai! I was only kidding!"

**-=ALAINA=-**

I'm impressed. Mitsui actually invited us over his friend's birthday party! Nice move, cool guy.

The gate opened.

Redhead? Is that natural? Nah! His eyebrows are black. I've seen plenty of that in my place.

And me? A girlfriend? Who does he think he is?? Jerk. But he seems real clueless. I actually find it funny, so I smiled amusingly.

**-=MITSUI=-**

Oops. I actually thought inviting Alaina here would earn me some points. But that redhead monkey ruined it!

I waited for her reaction… and whoa… is she smiling? Confused, yet smiling for real… her blue eyes twinkling. 

Beautiful. I can't take my eyes off the view…

God, I can stare at her forever.

**-=SENDOH=-**

Nice one, Sakuragi… It's the first time Alaina had smiled voluntarily throughout the day. Well, she did a while ago when Mitsui approached us, but it was obviously a forced one. Good thing Mitsui didn't notice anything. Alaina sure is a good actress.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

A girl? I thought it was only Ayako and that Ha- what's that? Uh… Akagi's sister is going to come? Whoever she is, she should not be one of those stupid gay girls again. Or the whole night is going to be another nightmare for me.

"Hey, Sakuragi! Happy birthday!" Yeah, that's smiley.

Do'aho. Doesn't his face muscles ever retire of smiling so widely?

"By the way, this is Alaina, my best friend. Sorry if you're a bit surprised but you see, Mitsui invited us." Scratching his head, still smiling.

Definitely not. Hmm… Alaina, huh? I was curious, so I shifted and took a peek.

"Thanks! And it's definitely okay, as the saying goes, the more the many-er! Nyahahaha!"

That's merrier, weasel-ass. I still can't see who the girl is. Not that I care but… uhh… whatever. Better mind my own business... must have a sleep… 

I was almost sent to dreamland when…

"Hi! Nice to meet you all." 

That voice… I know I heard it somewhere.

"Hello…" almost everyone greeted back.

Everyone's seated now, a better view… so I glimpsed.

It's her.

**-=SENDOH=-**

Mitsui must have been mesmerized by my best friend. Pretty much obvious, he was staring with mouth slightly open. Haha! So I was the one who introduced her to the others…

Everyone seems to like her. That's because she made a good impression - and it's in her nature. Scratch that - depends on her mood. She's got a lot of friends in her place, though, I heard. 

**-=MITSUI=-**

Oops. Thank God Sendoh spoke, or I would have been a statue for a long whole minute. I looked at Sendoh and he nodded, means I'll be the one to introduce her to everyone. I ushered her in, Sendoh followed. 

"Alaina, meet my teammates. This redhead is Sakuragi Hanamichi, the birthday celebrant. This is his guntai, Mitto, Takamiya, Naoma, and Ookasu. This one here is Akagi Takenori, our team captain last year. And this is her sister, Haruko."

"Hello." Everyone's smiling but atleast, good-hearted Haruko spoke.

"That one with the glasses is Kogure Kiminobu, the vice captain - also last year."

"How are you doing?" and Kogure too.

"Muffin head Miyagi Ryo-"

*Tog!*

"What did you say??" he's glaring.

"Aw! Hey, I was only kidding!" That hurts. Kuso. Alaina might think I'm a loser…

Everyone laughed. Better be more formal.

"As I was saying, this is Miyagi Ryota, the new captain. And this is Ayako, the manageress."

"Nice to meet you. I suppose you're a foreigner?" Ayako sure knows how to entertain guests.

Alaina nodded. 

"And that one on the corner, sleeping is Rukawa Kaede." 

**-=ALAINA=-**

I have to say Mitsui's friends are actually making me feel comfortable. I really like it here! It's so homely… and everyone seems to like me too. Except for that sleeping back I see... He's facing the other direction that I couldn't see his face. But his name sounds familiar… Where did I hear that? Uhh… Oh well, better excuse sleepyhead.

Good thing I took Japanese lessons. I just get a little confused with their names. It's quite hard to memorize. Though Akira already advised me that I should call them first in surname-basis. And that'll be in the reversed English form. 

Hmm… Not that difficult as I expected. 

-end-

**^Jap Vocabulary:**

Tensai = genius

Kitsune = fox

Kuso = shit

Okaasan = mother

**A/N:** I know I have to explain something… Alaina had just graduated high school. Yes, she did. That's because in the Philippines, high school is taken only for four years - straight. No division of junior and senior highs. In short, 16 and 17 year-olds can already enter college. Got it? (^,^)

**To all those who reviewed:** Thanks so much… I really appreciate it. And sorry if you find the story crappy… I'm having a hard time organizing my thoughts here. I've got ideas, though. Would you believe I'm already finished with chaps 10 and 11? But I haven't with the next. Weird? Ehehe… I admit. So, just tell me what you think, frankly… please? You hate it? You like it? What? Why? … Oops. Babbling, am I? Ehehe… fine, I'll stop. 

Uh… still, reviews huh? (^@^) 


	5. bugs much

Disclaimer: -the usual- 

**Chapter 5**

**Bugs much**

April 3, Wednesday morning 

**-=ALAINA=-**

First day of classes, my day of terror. Everything seems to go as I've imagined – from waking up to how Aunt Sandra will drive me to school. It seems to be going pretty smooth... Though I can still feel dread. I don't think I can stand the very short skirt and the thick blouse with a big ribbon on it for everyday use. I suppose even students here can be a design to every Christmas trees! And I don't want to be the next reindeer! _Uh… is there a connection?_ Oh well, never mind…

Sarcastic, huh? Nah! I just want a different design. Like perhaps… a cute panda stuffed toy hanging on our necks as ID's (with color coding per level, which can also help save their extinction)…

or grocery baskets as our official Shohoku bags (that would let the students learn the value of thriftiness)…

or multicolored socks made of cellophane with stickers on it (can be just plain if students don't like the design)…

or trekking sandals as shoes (that would lessen the pain of hurting soles)…

or a school uniform made of rice sacks (ofcourse, with no labels of company producers, replaced with a big mouth smiling so as students can't forget to brush their teeth)… yeah, that would be real funky look.

_Alaina, you'd be a great designer someday! And hey, don't laugh… I'm dead serious._

"We're here, honey." 

_Huh? That fast?_

Well that's what you get when you're head's got a lot of stuff to imagine about.

_But atleast it's for my future! I was just preparing myself…_

"Oh. Thanks, aunt. I'll be fine. I can go home alone later. Bye!" Don't be surprised. I don't hate my aunt THAT much.

"Bye. See you later at home… Akira may be there later." She smiled, and then drove away. 

Now, what do I do?

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Zzzz… love sleeping… zzzz… basketball later… zzzz… love sleeping… zzzz

*Crash!*

_What now?_

I just opened my eyes to see a very glamorous view… a dead rat – only centimeters away from my face. Really stinky. _Yuck_.

"Oh God."

_Who's that?_

I lazily turned my head to see students staring at me. I glared. What's their problem, anyways? … And the voice particularly came from whom else but… the klutz girl. 

_What's she doing here? Shohoku's uniform? She's enrolled here??_

"Oh my. Did I just see you kiss the deceased rat??" 

_What the hell is she talking about?? Why would I kiss the fuckin' rat? _

I heard people muttered oohs and yucks. Don't they realize they're too nosy to not mind their own business?? 

"Do'aho."

"Typical you." Smiling, she went away.

Is it always like this? She walking away?

_As if you don't want her too. _

Ofcourse not! I just find it… uh… what's to explain anyway? No one can hear my second conscience. 

_Still the feeling is unusual, huh? And you can't help it…_

Dammit!

"Rukawa! Are you hurt?? That wicked girl's gonna get what she deserves for humiliating you like this! Leave her to us, poor baby." 

_Stupid gay girls._ Who said I'm humiliated? And the nerve to call me 'poor baby'… they're mothers, that's what I always thought. Just pretending to enter high school to redo their wasted teenage lives… no wonder they have thirty-ish faces…

What am I thinking? And since when did I notice things like that?

_Since you first saw Alaina._

What's that gotta do with her?

_You tend to compare them with HER. _

Ofcourse not!

_Acting innocent…  just admit it.  _

Chikuso! Traitor conscience… 

**-=ALAINA=-**

So that cross-eyed is studying here. My, my… revenge sure is a nice start for my first day here… I just hope he hasn't got a lot of friends who can bully me. Not that I'm afraid but it will truly destroy my reputation. 

Good thing he bumped on the pole next to me – and not on me. I always thought that he is doing it on purpose.

And big surprise. You know why? Coz I really, actually thought that he is kissing the rat! Haha! It just occurred to my senses after a few seconds of analyzing. And I'm thankful my illogical mind thought of that… atleast I made a comeback! 

*Ring!*

Oops. That baka! I'm gonna be late for class! And hell, I don't know where my room is!

Now, where do I go?

**-=AYAKO=-**

Is that Alaina? No. Can't be… I thought she's just on a vacation.

But she really looks like her. I better approach her…

*Ring!*

Uh… maybe later. 

**-=ALAINA=-**

_Rotten ass! I'm 10 minutes late! What a nice impression._

*knock, knock*

Seconds… the door opened. 

"Uh. Ohayo, sir! I'm Alaina Callie Selena, new student. I'm really sorry for being late. I was lost and wasn't able to find the classroom fast enough."

"Ah. The new student from the Philippines? I see. It's okay. Come in and introduce yourself to your classmates." 

I went in – but I feel dread washed all over my body. Why are they staring? Do I look weird or something?

_Still, don't mind them. Act cool. Okay…_

"Hi! Good morning… I'm Alaina Callie Selena, obviously a new student..." I trailed off.

_That's enough already, right?_

Laughter erupted. Atleast I made them laugh. _Such charitable act_.

"Ehem… Tell them about yourself, where you're from and the reason why you transferred here."

_That teacher is too demanding. Does he want my bibliography? My classmates aren't even asking… and why only me? _

"Uh… I'm from the Philippines. Reason? I don't really know… forgot to ask mom."

_Oops. Did I just see sensei's veins popped out? Must be the class. They're laughing hysterically. They don't show much respect_. 

"Okay Ms. Selena, you may get that seat in front of the sleeping boy." His eyes glaring directly at the sleeping figure.

_Looks like he can't do anything about that sleepyhead… and it's great! Atleast I'll have company…_

Ofcourse, only after a few weeks… must work on good girl impression first…

As I went to my seat, I felt uneasy. I don't know why but I feel uncomfortable in my place. As if I'm always being watched.  

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Zzzz…

"Hahahaha!"

_Huh? What's so funny? _

I shifted my head, though I'm still bowed down, I can see through my hair that someone is coming near me. And shocker. It's her. Again. 

She's my classmate? And she's gonna spend half of the school year sitting in front of me... of all places? Yeah, like it's a nice view. Really, how am I going to sleep through that? 

Hey… What is sleeping gotta do with her??

_Because you'll be too busy staring at her back._

Yeah, planning things to let her show her klutzy side again.

_Really? Or is it because you can't resist her angelic features?_

Do'aho.

_So are you. I'm just your conscience, remember? And I'm still you. _

Yare, yare.

**-=ALAINA=-**

*Ring!*

Lunchtime. I wonder where the canteen is. 

**-=AYAKO=-**

First day and I'm getting busy. I still need to print all those application forms for new basketball team members. *Sigh* I wish there'll be more interested students to join our club. And good ones, I hope. This is my last year… I'm hoping that this time we'll get to beat Kainan.

And I wonder if I really saw Alaina. I have a feeling it really is her. Maybe. But she didn't mention last Monday that she will be staying and will be studying in my school. 

*stomach grumbles* 

I'm getting hungry, might as well have lunch first.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Rooftop. I missed this place. Two months vacation had actually let me miss my lair. 

And that girl – who disgustingly thought I kissed the stinky rat. What's her name again? Alaina?

_Too foolish._

She didn't even seem to know that we're classmates. To think that my seat is just behind her. 

_Naive._

*Hohum…* sleep. Yeah, that's why I came here. Must have a sleep…

But I can't seem to let my thoughts rest… and it's because of her. _Kuso._

I have to admit I'm feeling guilty over those accidents I've caused her. She seems to be okay a while ago, though.

_Still, knocking her down more than once in the first day of meeting really sucks._

No. I'm just guilty for calling her idiot though it's always my fault.

_Yeah, like it's the first time you admit that hitting someone is your fault._

What's the big deal? I'm not that insensate. Ofcourse I'll admit something that is really MY fault… though I'm not showing it.

_Oh. Is that all?_

What else? And why contradict??

_Because you know there's something more. And that's the thing you won't admit… _

Fine. Whatever.

My conscience is torturing me for the first time. And it's all because of a girl. Particularly that klutz… who would absolutely disturb my passive mind non-stop.

_Strange. _

_She didn't even do anything. How can she bother me this much?_

-end of chap-

  


**A/N:** Hey again! Thanks to all those who reviewed… sorry if I cut the chap out. Well that's because I can't think of a way on how Alaina will realize that the circle of friends she met on Sakuragi's birthday is actually in the same school as hers. Not clear enough, huh? Whew! So just please bear with me… (^@^)

Also, Mitsui would be appearing later in the story… *wink, wink


	6. surprise, surprise!

Disclaimer: -the usual- 

**Chapter 6**

**Surprise, surprise!**

**April 3, still Wednesday**

**-=ALAINA=-**

(canteen)

I've been here for almost 20 minutes and the line seems to be still. And yes, I am still alone. Poor me. I bet no one's even going to talk to me for the whole day. I'm thinking of trying to be atleast friendly but my guts won't let me. I'm not in a good mood. 

I wish there's someone here I know…  

**-=AYAKO=-**

The school canteen seems to be really full, not to mention noisy. They're too busy story telling - pisses me off. The queue is too long and I still have an errand to do... I wish there is someone near the counter already whom I know. And hey, is that the girl again? The one who looks really like Alaina? _Or is it Alaina…_ She seems lost. Gotta try my luck.

"Hi!" she turned around.

_Told ya. It's her._

She looks quizzical. "Ayako?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you'd be studying here." 

"I didn't know soon enough…" _Not soon enough? But that was just two days ago…_ "…Good to see you! I'm quite lost." _That's what I thought._

I smiled. "Yeah. Actually, I saw you this morning but I'm not quite sure if it's you. I was about to approach you but the ball has rung… You're in second year, right? What section?"

"10."

"Made friends yet?" 

"Don't even ask. Not a single one. The only one I've ever talked to this day is that cross-eyed guy who knocks me down every single moment I see him."

_Interesting. There's only one guy who knocks on everything… when he's asleep._

"You know his name?"

"Uhh… I thought I heard Ukawa this morning…" _Just as I thought. "… _And that's what Akira called him too… I think. I don't really bother much."

_Amusing. She didn't even care knowing super rookie's name.  _

"Oh. You mean Rukawa? The sleeping guy at Hanamichi Sakuragi's party? Not to mention, YOUR classmate."

**-=ALAINA=-**

I looked at her puzzled. What does she mean?

"That guy is actually the one sleeping at Sakuragi's party?? And he is MY Classmate??"

_Red alert!_

"Yeah. Don't say you didn't notice. Monday, he went home ahead of us. Meaning, he actually stood up and walked pass us. And yes again, he belongs to year 2 section 10."

_He did? And he is??  _"Uh… actually, no. I didn't. I was too busy talking with Mitsui."

"No big deal. Mitsui, huh? He seems to like you a lot."

_Don't mention it. You're giving me hopes. _"What makes you say that?" I almost blushed.

"I just know." She winked. 

_What now, like she knows how Mitsui's mind works?_

"And he just graduated from here too."

Wait a minute. It means that the whole team I met actually studies here and I've never seen anyone of 'em?

I was about to say something when…

"Yes? And what will be your order?"

I looked at the person. An old lady - canteen staff.

_Why is her hairnet red?? Doesn't she even know green suits her brownish-white hair better? Boy, she's got a pathetic fashion sense_. _But she's old anyway, why bother?_

Ayako muttered something about fish… 

_Huh?_

"And yours will be..?"

"Fish sauce." 

_What did I just say? I didn't even hear what she asked me… Must be my order. _

"Yes, you can get the fish sauce in that counter. But what would you like to eat?"

_Who needs fish sauce? Ah, must be Ayako… _

"Ice cream please." I smiled.

I'm not up in eating regular lunch so I bought ice cream. 

But did the old lady just sweat-dropped? And so as Ayako?? 

What's the big deal? Ice creams as lunch? It's still food, right?

I have to say… people here are acting abnormally.

**-=AYAKO=-**

*Sweat-drop*

How can anyone eat ice cream with fish sauce? She must be a food-mixer specialist…

But THAT is really gross. 

**-=OLD LADY (canteen staff)=-**

Oh my, the teenagers now have really different tastes.

I can say this one has a tough stomach.

**-= RUKAWA=-**

Damn. 30 minutes has passed and I still can't sleep. 

**-=AYAKO=-**

Alaina seemed to forget to get her fish sauce so I looked for it. But it seems she'll only get the last drop. I looked at her and brought the small container up, signaling there's no fish sauce. She just smiled and shrugged. 

Guess that'll be better for her. I still got things to do and I'm not planning to accompany her to the farthest toilet possible… unless if she's really got the tough appetite.

**-=ALAINA=-**

Ayako seems to be taking it really hard she can't have fish sauce for her meal. She even waved the empty bottle off to me. Poor her. I didn't know she likes fish sauce that much…

**-=SAKURAGI=-**

"Ore wa tensai basket-o-man Sakuragi Hanamichi---"

I am lucky today! It's the first day of classes and Haruko came to me first thing in the morning. Haha! I knew it… she doesn't really like that kitsune! She just made that all up to make me jealous! 

And what's the latest reports? Kitsune has just been in-love with rats! Nyahaha! His cat must have killed a mouse and he took pity on it… found out that he's a more suited companion for big rats! 

"Nyahahaha!"

This tensai would have never leveled himself with such inferior beings…

"Nyahahaha!"

**-=GUNTAI=-**

*sweat-dropped* 

When will he ever get tired of laughing menacingly? He just heard that Rukawa's new favorite pet is a rat…

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Hey, it's Hanamichi and the guntai."

I turned around. No wonder I heard one of the familiar eardrum-deafening songs.

"Oi." Ayako greeted them.

They looked at us, smiling - surprised to see me. 

"Alaina??! Is that you? You're studying here??"

_Sakuragi. He's really funny, his reaction and all. _

"Yep." I smiled too.

"How come you never mentioned?"

_Mitto. I never really had the chance to talk to him but he seems kind - and the others too._

"Didn't know you're all from here." _Actually, I just knew it a day before I met you all… so I wasn't really sure._

**-=RUKAWA=-**

*Ring!*

Fuck. I'm just about getting real sleepy. And this time, my eyelids are becoming heavy. Good sign.

Cutting classes on the first day isn't that bad, right?

-=**MITSUI=-**

I'm thinking of visiting Alaina. It's been two days since I last saw her. Maybe Sendoh can show me her house. Good thing I know his.

**-=ALAINA=-**

We had a great lunch together – me, Ayako, Sakuragi and the guntai. Though I heard Miyagi is spending his lunch with their coach… If only the others are here, it would have been happier… just like Monday.

Another thing, I haven't seen Rukawa around the classroom. Maybe Ayako is just joking on me when she said that. Why would she, anyway? Whatever her intention is, atleast my reactions are on safe ground

I can also say that Rukawa isn't that close to them. Sakuragi seems to hate him so much. Haha… _and I do too._

I suppose he doesn't even have friends. The way he acts, so cold. Face expressionless… yeah, I know… just like me.

_But atleast I'm not that cold! And I know how to treat people right._

Yeah, he's sourly pathetic.

… Still, I've got a funny feeling that he really is my classmate. The only seat vacant is the one at my back and I thought I saw someone slee-

_It IS him._

_That's why I felt uncomfortable._ Nah! Seems no to be the type to take revenge… even if the whole world knows that he kissed a rat – and it's because of me.  

*Ring!*

Ooh. Time flies real fast this afternoon. Akira must be waiting... Must go home now.

I'm really glad they're studying here. Maybe my doubts on migration isn't that bad at all.

-end of chap-


	7. just the start

Disclaimer: -the usual- 

**Chapter 7**

**Just the start**

**April 4, Thursday morning**

**-=ALAINA=-**

*Yawn* 

I'm still sleepy. That long monopoly game with Akira and Hisashi last night seems to make me real exhausted. I didn't know they could play that well. Must be out of luck. And Hisashi? Yep, he asked me to call him by his first name… _He's really cute!!!_ And he's definitely the monopoly god. But that was one heck of a game. Always bankrupt… whatever. Can't believe we finished at 11 when we started at 8. And that is just ONE round for monopoly. Just hope Aunt Kaori didn't smash Akira's precious head… err, hair off. Poor him.

I wonder what happened to Hisashi… hope he went home safe. I was totally trying very hard last night not to make myself obvious to him but Akira is shooting me a teasing look every now and then… _so that makes it okay if Aunt Miriko strangle his hair. _

Gotta prepare for school. And I'm hoping for a lucky start. 

**-=SENDOH=-**

"Mom, stop it! I've only been at Alaina's house last night."

My poor hair! And those two are responsible for that…

**-=MITSUI=-**

I told Alaina it's okay that I go home late – which is true because I'm home alone. I mean, apartment alone… err, that correct? I transferred to a small apartment because I'll be now entering university.

Anyway, She looks really worried that Sendoh and I would be scolded by our parents. She's so sweet. Good thing my classes start next or I wouldn't be able to wake up early again - Not because I'm exhausted of the little game, or anything. Just that she's been always in my mind lately, particularly last night, that I was able to sleep only when the clock striked 3. She's so persistent in winning even if she's got the least mortgage. Hmm…

_Childish but in a totally_ _cute way. _

What really puts me in cloud nine is… _she now calls me Hisashi!_

I've counted it - fourteen times last night. My favorite number. Must be destiny… _Okay, I know I'm hopeless._

I've also learned she's enrolled in Shohoku and the basketball team is her circle of friends. Good. Atleast I know she's safe and comfortable with them. Bad she didn't come when I was still there…

Maybe I can visit later at practice. Alaina might be there and they'll be too glad to see me. 

**-=RUKAWA=-**

"Kaaeeedddddeeeee!!!" 

Zzzzz.

"Wake up noooww!!"

Zzzzz.

"Common. Get up now. You're going to be late!!"

_Hysteric_. I gradually looked up. Yeah, mom is overreacting again. The clock says I still got 15 minutes before school starts. NO BIG DEAL.

Zzzzz.

*Thoink*

"Fine, fine. I'll get up now."

_Women are paranoids._

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Acids are different from bases. Acid is a compound that produces hydrogen ions when dissolved in water. While the latter is a compound that produces hydroxide ions when dissolved in water…"

_?????_

_Who cares? _

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Zzzzz…

**­­­­­­­­-=AYAKO=-**

Almost lunch time. I marvel if Alaina can come later. It's the first day of practice and the application forms have just been printed. Maybe she can help Haruko and me distribute it to those interested. Anyways, the old members are the only ones using the gym. We surely would not take that long.

**-=HARUKO=-**

Practice starts today. I missed seeing Rukawa-kun play. _I wonder if he really kissed the lucky rat… _

_What am I thinking??_ *shakeshead* … And this time, I've got better chance to see him often because I'm the new assistant manageress. And hopefully, after Ayako-chan graduates… *almost dreaming now* _and he'll be the captain_. *blush, blush*

"Ms. Akagi, daijoubu?"

…

"Ms. Akagi??"

_huh?_ "Hai?"

"Would you like to go to the clinic?"

"No, sir. I'm fine."

_Almost caught… must have been blushing hard. Stop thinking about Rukawa! Stop it! Stop it! Okay…_

Sakuragi got a lot better since his injury. And he can very well compete now with the rookies. I can't imagine how greater he would be in the future… and it's only been a year… He really is a genius in his own way.

Onii-chan, Mitsui-sempai and Kogure-sempai have already graduated. That leaves it to Miyagi, Sakuragi and… Rukawa. I hope there'll be more potential rookies who will join our club. That way, we can beat Kainan.

**-=ALAINA=-**

Second day seems better now. (Though I'm forcefully controlling myself not to sleep). I'm in a good mood and I've finally made friends with some of my classmates. They're not that bad as I've thought. Wrong impression, I guess.

And I've finally confirmed that Rukawa is my classmate. And IS particularly the one sitting at my back… duh! Of all places?? Maybe that's why I'm feeling uncomfortable from time to time. Maybe he's planning to plot his revenge on me… and hell if he does. He strikes me thrice (_almost four if it weren't for the pole_…) and I've only got one – and it's not even as painful as compared to what he did_._

_Funny, as if I can actually hurt him._

I wonder how.

**-=MIYAGI=-**

It's my first day of being Captain of the team. And unbelievably, Rukawa is the VICE… captain, I mean.

I don't think he can do his job. _Or even just stay awake when his duty calls him._ But if that's what Coach Anzai says… well, what can I do? 

Ayako-chan seems to be really busy. Good thing Coach agreed that Haruko helps her. She must have been really loaded… and it's only two days. Being a manageress is really a hard job. _Though it's good because I can always see her aside from the classroom. Hehe… _

**-=AYAKO=-**

"Ayako!" 

???

"Alaina! Good you're here. I was thinking that maybe you want to come with us to the gym. Basketball practice starts today."

_Say yes please, besides, I really need your help._

"Sure. Maybe I can hang around always every practice. Besides, I've got nothing to do. Might as well help you out. You seem to be so busy and it's only the second day of classes."

_Can she read minds? This girl surprises me a lot._

"Whew. Thanks so much! Haruko will join us later, she said she's still got a meeting with her group mates."

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Practice. 

"Ru… hu… Rukha… Rukhawah…" a third year female stuttered.

Another paranoid. 

Do'aho.

**-=ALAINA=-**

I told Ayako I'm going to help her with her duty – which is DEFINITELY true. She seems to be really thankful when I told her that. And I'm glad I can help. Haruko must have been very busy too since I always see her with thick piles of paper while passing the corridors.

I can almost hear the dribbling balls now. That must be the gym. I've never really been to this part of the school yet so I'm not quite sure… 

"We're here."

_This place is huge. _

"Way to go, Captain. You're early! And you too Rukawa."

_He's here already?_

Good thing he's not sleeping. Last time I saw him fully awake is when he bull's eyed my head the second time.

"Nyahahaha! Ryo-chin! How's being captain??" while messing his hair.  

Sakuragi's already here too. And as expected, Miyagi is busy staring at Ayako - didn't even feel Sakuragi's heavy hands on his head. 

_Numb. Don't tell me his hair is THAT thick. _

"The tensai Sakuragi is now ready to beat the crap out of you, kitsune. Just wait and see. Nyahahaha!"

And the rest of the team arrived too…

I can say they're really punctual. I wonder how Gori managed them? Hehe… must be really cruel…

_Did I just say Gori??? Uh, I mean Akagi.._

"Everyone's here. Good. This announcement will be short anyway so you can already start practicing. Since Captain Akagi and Vice Kogure have already graduated, we have to replace them. Our new captain will be Miyagi Ryota and the vice is Rukawa Kaede."

**-=AYAKO=-**

I think I shocked them all.

*sweatdrops*

**-=ALL=-**

*sweatdrops*

Why him???

**-=SAKURAGI=-**

"Whaat??? Kitsune is our vice?!! Are you kidding??? This must be a joke because the tensai should be in that position!!! And I completely oppose to whoever gave him that!!!"

**-=MIYAGI=-**

*sweatdrops*

I swear… it's not MY fault.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Zzzzzz. ****

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Hi guys! Missed me much?"

_Familiar, who's that?_

All heads turned around.

My heart practically leaped! Pounding ever so hard I can almost hear it. What's he doing here??? 

_He's really cute… Oh god. He's staring… at ME. _

No, don't blush! Greet him, idiot!

"Hisashi?" I almost choked. Just ALMOST.

"Alaina! Good to see you hanging around here."

**-=ALL=-**

Hisashi???

**-=RUKAWA=-**

I suddenly felt the need to open my eyes. 

Did I just hear the klutz call that moron Hisashi???

What the fuckin bitch is going on here??!!

-end of chap-


	8. confused

Disclaimer: -the usual- Chapter 8 

**Confused**

April 4, Thursday afternoon

**-=MITSUI=-**

Looks like they're all surprised.

Alaina looks really adorable smiling like that... so natural.

_And it's for me. Just me! _

I can't imagine how lucky I am if we become together… 

Her in my arms, smiling innocently, staring straight into my eyes… _I can almost feel her._ Her scent, her skin, her laughter, her eyes…

*Bam*

"Aww..."

_Who the fuckin' fag??_

-=**RUKAWA=-**

_Do'aho._

Not my fault… He's standing under the basket.

And it's time for practice. Doing a dunk isn't illegal.

**-=AYAKO=-**

Hey. I thought he was sleeping??

I don't think anyone can wake up, get to practice and do a dunk at once in that instant.

And what's with the attitude?

Hmm… something's really fishy here.

I wonder what it's gotta do with Mitsui-sempai.

-=**ALAINA=-**

"You okay?" I helped him up.

_Oh God._

Hisashi's head is bleeding.

And it's all because of that lousy butt-faced Rukawa.

Damn him.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking, asshole??"

I suddenly felt anger rushed through my veins… and for the first time, I can't control it.

He didn't say anything… more like just staring, then turned his back on us.

"Yeah. Like you can goddamn talk!"

I glared at him my sharpest glare, turned my attention to Hisashi and ushered him to walk.

"Common. It might be bad. I'll take you to the clinic."

**-=SENDOH=-**

I was just nearing the doors of the gym when I suddenly heard someone's angry shouts.

It was kinda scary but I was curious who that was.

Surprisingly, it's Alaina.

Yeah, my best friend… the cool, collected girl I once knew was.

I thought I said I knew her that well? _Maybe not._

Well I know calm people have the most probability to freak out this much… but I didn't realize it could hit her.

_Guess I was wrong. _

But the thing is… the anger exploded wasn't just because of what happened with Mitsui… COULDN'T BE. She's not shallow.

More like something that's trapped in her thoughts for a long time now. 

I wonder what that is…

**-=MITSUI=-**

Whoa!

Alaina cares for me this much?

In that case, I find getting hit again by Rukawa isn't a bad idea at all.

Hehe… Naughty me.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Klutz practically yelled and glared at me hard because of that 'aho.

_Kuso._

Now what? As if she's the one I hit purposely.

_Purposely._

Yeah. Don't ask… there's no reason at all. 

_But… why do I even feel guilty?_

-=**ALAINA=-**

After almost half an hour staying in the clinic with Hisashi, I finally decided to go home. Anyway, Miyagi volunteered to get him home, as he's nearer Hisashi's house. 

While walking, I recalled what had happen that afternoon. 

I still can't understand why I did that. It's not like me at all – as if I'm possessed or something. 

I haven't lost control of my emotions for as long as I remember.

But a while ago… it's totally different.

I'm confused. Maybe I just don't really like the way that Rukawa acts. He's so cold. I must say I don't really like his guts. The way he makes a fool out of everyone. It sucks.

Yeah, I hate him that much. 

_Do I?_

Well, I know having that kind of impression is totally bad. Worse if you've only known him for a few days… more like, observe him for a few days… but I guess that's the way he really is. 

Callous. 

Or he should have atleast say 'sorry' or something…

He didn't.

What a total jerk.

-=**RUKAWA=-**

Guess I'm going home early. I lost my mood practicing for extra hours.

And it's that klutz' fault again… if only she didn't freak out that loud.

Coach talked to me after practice and asked me what's wrong.

Like hell, as if it's a big deal.

But why in the first place did you purposely do that? He didn't even do anything… THEY didn't even do anything at all… to you.

I didn't know either. I… I was just… 

_Jealous??_

Urusai! Why the dratted brain would I?

Then give me a valid reason.

I… I…

I don't know.

**-=ALAINA=-**

Finally. Home atlast!

As expected, Aunt Sandra isn't home yet. Probably at the casino again or something… but that's better. I've been dying to go to my room, sleep, and forget the things that happened this afternoon at practice.

Lots of guts for me… acting like I was Hisashi's girlfriend and shutting the trap out of their precious Rukawa… and I've only met them for four days. 

What the hell is happening to me? Now they're thinking I'm a total freak. Two days in school and I already broke my perfectly planned reputation. _What a Loser._

_Atleast that's a record. _And uhuh, I actually planned my reputation. It hasn't reached its climax yet and I'm already toast. _Really bad._

I wonder what his sickening groupies will react on that. 

Ha! As if I care. They touch me? I'll spank them. Easy. Haha! Yeah, I really got the guts.

And hell, where's the keys?

I searched my pocket, my bag… not here.

No sign of any metal with a Marvin the Martian key chain on it.

Uh-oh. I forgot to get it from aunt!

I sat down slowly, cursing hard.

This. Is. All. Bullshit!

**-=SENDOH=-**

Oopsie. 

I forgot to give Alaina her keys. Well, her aunt gave it to me this morning – the reason why I came over to her school. But it seems like I crammed my thoughts with things…

She's going to kill me.

And it's giving me goose bumps… I haven't seen her like that before.

But she's gonna kill me twice if I don't give her the keys… 

Ooh. I think once is better.

**-=ALAINA=-**

It's almost 6 in the evening now and my aunt seems to have no plans in showing up.

I'm getting hungry and the mosquitoes are too… I keep on slapping myself, looking like a total moron because I can't keep the itchiness away.

As I was busy fiddling with my wallet to atleast make myself entertained, I caught a glimpse of a familiar view.

I was seeing sideways so I turned my head to the direction – to my right to be exact.

A silhouette coming towards me… 

Really familiar… though I can't seem to see his face because the sunset is blinding my eyes as it's setting on his back.

. . .

and it's with a bike.

. . .

What's he doing here???

-end of chap-

  


**A/N: **hey again! Haven't been much of a talker here… obviously. Haha! So I guess this is my chance…

**Akira-akuma: **You do? Thanks! Just don't think I AM like that… Big NO. Haha! Ofcourse I do brush my teeth! Almost four times a day! And uh… I don't fail to floss it… and I don't forget to bring my breath spray… (Do I sound guilty or something??) Still… I want everyone to know that I regularly brush my teeth. ;p

**Ryyan: **Really? Don't flatter me that much… might believe it. Haha! Thanks for the review! And sorry if I'm uploading so slow… haven't got much time. Finals are nearing… and I still want to graduate.

**Doujin: **You like Mitsui? Me too! (Duh! Obviously…) Hmm… just hope I don't get you bored and confused with the next chaps… as I'm getting my brain squeezed out and dehydrated now… big thanks for reviewing!

**Metongertz: **I really did make you laugh that long?? Whoa! *eyes metongertz warily* hmm… guess it's the truth (Ooh… I got a big head now – out of flattery. Tsk tsk)… and hey, I think we can get along… I can laugh that long too! Thanks!

**Mskitsune: **Hmm… Rukawa or Mitsui? … Secret po! Hehe… para suspense! Though I think it's getting obvious who the pairings will be… tingin mo? Erk… and thanks po, sobra! 

**Mitchy: **whoo! Totoo ba naman yan? Hehe… joke lang po… actually feeling close ko sa mga nagreview dito… obvious naman ata? kaya yun… sensha na! thanks for the review!  

**To everyone:** I almost left my story unfinished. As in… so thanks so much for all your reviews! I really, truly, honestly appreciate it. Hope you'll not get bored or something… negative remarks are very much accepted. I know I've got some mistakes here. Wrong grammar or something… So don't hesitate to tell me (as if! ^.^). 

And the next chaps might take big gaps of time to be uploaded, as I'm getting really busy now… finals are nearing and I think you understand the pressure? I'm graduating this March!!! Haha… (What's the big fuss about??) Nothing much… just wanna grab the opportunity to talk (or type?) this long because I haven't uploaded since… uhh… whenever that was. 

Guess that's it. Need to review my notes now… (or review other fanfics??) 

Uhh… whatever… that's my business, anyway… and I don't think anyone of you cares… haha! Bye! (^@^)


	9. as if i care

Disclaimer: -the usual- 

**Chapter 9**

**As if I care**

April 5, Friday morning

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Erk… THAT is really interesting.

I've just learned that klutz girl is basically the one living at our front.

Like what? For almost a week now? …and I haven't even noticed.

_Yeah, like I care._

But we're going to be neighbors, for God's sake!

And her room is the one across mine… I saw her this morning.

_Crap._

I wasn't able to sleep at all last night… that weird nightmare I had the last time is fulfilled.

_Shit._

Why is she always making a hell out of me?

And since when did her presence become a big deal to me?

. . .

Total bullshit.

**-=ALAINA=**

THAT is totally INHUMAN! Why do I always get the bad luck??

That fag ass is MY neighbor???

I thought sitting in front of him in class already sucks.

And now, my life's going to be a total hell.

Damn him.

Damn everything.

I don't think I can handle school today.

**-=SENDOH=-**

Now, that's the real shocker.

I didn't know Rukawa lives there.

Alaina got even more tantrums.

She didn't even thank me when I handed her the keys.

_Yeah, like she has to. Considering the fact that you're the one who forgot._

Well, ehehe… whatever.

Atleast she got to come inside.

**-=MITSUI=-**

She cares for me.

Wow. I guess she's really different. She's the first girl ever to hate that fox boy.

I really got it hard on her. Whoa! I fell hard… first time. 

I can't explain… it's… blissful? Nah… amazing? Total cloud nine? Or all mixed up?

Unexplainable… _right word. _

First time I felt this way. Yeah, I never knew this feeling ever exists… until her. 

Well, I got eyes on others before. Crushes, flings, and all that. But THIS is totally different. SHE is different. 

I'm repeating myself, ain't I? And I'm sorry cause I'm not getting tired thinking of her.

Maudlin. You're getting mushy again. 

Hmm… Whatever. I hope she got home safely. I could have driven her to her place, if only I didn't act exaggeratedly. She's too worried that I'm still not feeling well. 

Oops. Stupid thought.

Well, I DIDN'T totally ACT exaggeratedly. I'm not weak. It was really painful at first… but when I saw her reaction, it was priceless. Like I'm the only one whom she cares about. And I'm hoping she did it first time, for me. Only for me.

Whoa. Guess I'm really in-love.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

She's absent. 

Good. Atleast no one's blocking my front.

I can sleep peacefully now.

. . .

Must sleep.

. . .

Zzzz.

**-=HARUKO=-**

I learned Alaina shouted at Rukawa-kun yesterday. I didn't know she could do that. 

Poor Rukawa-kun.

I can't blame her. Maybe Rukawa-kun wasn't feeling well yesterday. After waking up and doing a dunk? His eyes must have been blurry that's why he didn't see Mitsui-sempai.

Yeah, that must be it.

**-**=**AYAKO=-**

"Kitsune is really a cross-eyed! It happened too many times already. He didn't even see Micchy under the basket… Nyahahaha! He doesn't deserve to be vice-captain! Come on oyajii, don't let your pride off, you know the tensai is always capable of everything. Nyahahaha!" 

"Ho ho ho."

*Splat*

"Itai!" 

He still needs to learn proper respect.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi! Back to your basics."

"Teme! Basics again?? The tensai already knows it. I've been doing it for more than a year now." 

Hmm… too talkative. Good thing he still knows how to follow. He's back at the side court doing basics. He should practice a lot more.

I wonder what happened to Alaina. She didn't show up today. Didn't see her anyw-

"Oi Rukawa, have you seen Alaina anywhere? She's your classmate, right?"

_Huh?_

I was having second thoughts asking him because of what happened yesterday. But Ryota beat me to it. 

"Absent."

Oh. Bad… I got it answered, anyway. 

-=**ALAINA=-**

Time flies. Students must have been dismissed from school 3 hours ago.

I didn't attend my classes, obviously. The only thing I did was sit on my wide-ledged window and look blankly at whatever my eyes look upon – presently, at the night sky.

Well, I told aunt I'm not feeling really well. Good thing she took it. I'm such a good actress.

So much for flattering yourself. You still got bigger problems to think about. Like your parents' separation, atleast?

Oh that.  

I thought I'm over it… Being here for almost a week actually freed me from thinking too much about it, until yesterday. It just popped into my head.

Yeah, I actually care. While they're thinking that I DON'T care.

Weird?

Well, that's the only thing that would let them do it easier. They raised me, and being such a barricade would be too much. That's their wish? Grant it. Atleast their everyday bickering would be off my earshot. 

Yeah, and they can goddamn NOT care of what I want to do too. They should be fair, right?

Life is better without them, anyway. 

So why the faggy leech is it bugging me much?

Because next week, your mother's going to visit you there with her 'new' husband. And dad's going to call you to say that he's going back to Italy and only visit me if he gets the chance, which might be only after 2 years.

That's what would happen. I can sense it. I'm a good forecaster.

And pretending that I really want mom to follow me here really helped. 

Yeah, right.

I think I like Aunt Sandra better.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

*thud*

"Kuso.."

Another crash. What's new?

I groggily reached for my unscratched bike - _immuned to scratches, hmm._

Now, where am I?

I looked around, realizing I'm standing in front of my house. Good.

Something caught my eyes, though. And out of unwilled wits, I turned to the opposite direction. 

_Alaina._

Sitting on her window, arms wrapped loosely on her folded legs, her head resting on the window sides. _Blank look. _

She seems too occupied, not even noticing I bumped to the post in front of her. She should have been glaring or laughing her ass off at me by now.

Could she still be thinking of what had happen yesterday? Moron, she didn't even think that basketball players aren't weak enough to be injured by a hard ball… even if it's a strong force on the head. Blood isn't a proof of severe pain. That Mitsui surely fooled everyone on the court. All I heard are sarcasms from my teammates, specifically that 'aho. _Kuso. _

No reaction. She's still staring at the night sky.

_Staring. _

Yeah, I realized I'M the one staring.

No big fuss, she didn't even notice my presence, anyway.

Weird thing is, I actually noticed a lot of her. As if I care… when I really don't. 

And hey, did I just call her 'Alaina'?

-end of chap-

  


**A/N**

**Miracle:** Thanks for the support! Hehe… I won't leave it unfinished. Promise… unless you won't review! Haha!

**Zoe:** Hey... Thanks for reviewing!

**Mskitsune:** Thank you po! High school… Hmm... You think Ru was OOC? Oops. Hehe… I think so too. I just realized it now. He was acting out of his self lately… probably because of the title, So Not Me. Well actually, I don't even know why I named the title like that. Maybe to be safe? In case I get my characters OOC?? Haha! Yeah, that's a good escape, don't you think? Hmm… you gave me an idea… and thanks so much for reviewing! ^.^      

**To everyone:** My head's bloated with air, I can't think of something different. So guess I'll try better next time…  

I really need more reviews! Whether compliment, suggestion or flame… so pleeaaasee??? (I'm getting demanding now, okay.) Haha!

I'm sleepy… it's only one in the afternoon and my head's drifting so I'm really not sure of what I placed here. Okay, okay, the truth is I didn't sleep last night… I was tired doing a group project - shooting a sitcom, that is. You see, that's the weird thing about me… the more I'm exhausted, the more I can't sleep. 

Weird, huh? The way I am.

And I think the story is too cliché, don't you think? Oh well, this is my fic anyway. Hehe… egoistic, am I? Hmm... nonsense again. Guess I should really sleep now… bye! -.-


	10. what do you expect?

Disclaimer: -the usual- 

**Chapter 10**

**What do u expect?**

April 12, Friday (after a week)

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Don't forget everything that I've told you, okay sweetie? You'll be late for class now. Take care of yourself. Bye!"

Blah, blah, blah… Like I can forget that mom is going to arrive with her 'oh-so-brand-new' husband later this evening. Oops. Scratch that. With the demon, I should say. 

And the divine intervention will be interfering with my date with Hisashi. Oh so right.

Now what? 

Hisashi… yep, he asked me. Our first date. I don't really know what I feel for him. I don't fall fast, so maybe this is just another story of my little crushes. Wait for four weeks and the feeling is gone. Just like before. What's to be serious about, anyway? It's not like love is so major. Too maudlin. Yuck.

I guess that's why my parents decided to separate too. But why do they have to marry in the first place? 

Duh. Life is so confusing.

**-=MITSUI=-**

Alaina told me her parents are coming later. She said it like there's nothing major. But it seems like not it. I don't know why but it's like I know her better now. Her eyes said so. She may be good but hey, I'm an expert. Being an ex-gangster doesn't mean that I'm callous. Sometimes, bad images even feel more. More sensitive. We just tend to hide it, anxious that people may see that we're weaker than them. And that's what we're scared about.

She might not be a gangster but I saw her in me. _Doubtful… alone… scared.  _

I hope I'm wrong.

I have no idea what's happening with her. But the last time I saw her talk to her mom on the phone, she seems disturbed. Things might be going wrong her way and she's not even telling me. More like, she really has no plan telling me. 

And it hurts.

She doesn't trust me that much… yet.

I wanted to be there for her but she seems to ignore, making no big deal on anything about her life. I just realized it now. I don't have an idea what her life talks about. Is she happy? Contented? Or is it the other way around? I'm hoping for the first idea. She doesn't deserve being alone. She shouldn't CHOOSE being alone. I wanted to comfort her… Maybe she knows that things will soon be fine, but she still needs company. And on that, I wanted to be.

I just need her to agree with me. 

-=**RUKAWA=-**

"…in salt hydrolysis, the cations or anions of the dissociated salt accept hydrogen ions from water or donate hydrogen ions to water."

Hohum.

Whatever. 

The table is so inviting… must sleep.

Zzz…

"Ms. Selena!" 

. . .

"Ms. Alaina Selena!"

Huh?

Too noisy. Why isn't she responding anyway? 

I took a peek on my front; she's looking down, doodling nonsense figures on her notebook. She didn't seem to hear sensei calling her. Obviously, out of her thoughts. 

"Alaina Callie Selena! You better stand up now or you'll have to meet the principal!"

She's still not moving, I dared not to bother but sensei's voice is sabotaging my eardrums. Strange, it's been going on for a week now… nothing new. So I kicked her chair from the back. 

*Thud!* 

Getting out of her reverie, she turned to me, clearly annoyed.

Still clueless... _do'aho._

Sleep.

"Thank you, Rukawa-kun. Ms. Selena, I've been calling your name for like what? The third time now?? And it's been going on for 5 days straight?! A new student and you're already hitting the ground. You should be thankful that I am still considerate! You should be failing my class by now!" 

I thought helping would make her shut her mouth. Stupid girls. Hazards for my sleep. 

*Bog!* 

That should do it.

**-=ALAINA=-**

Oh… didn't notice. 

What a bitch, talking too loud.

*Bog!*

"Aww…"

Ooh. That hurts. She shouldn't be bothering Rukawa's sleep. He may be 'life's big joke' but he could be scary at times… and he doesn't care if sensei is a woman. That's the scary part. 

"THAT'S IT! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BOTH OF YOU! YOU BASTARD BRATS!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED TO LEARN A LESSON! SOME PROPER RESPECT."

_As you wish_.

I stood up, turned and headed for the door. I didn't even bother to look back. 

_Rude._

What? She said 'right now'. And I have no plans hearing her husky voice again. Gives me the creeps. Rukawa might have thought she isn't really a girl. Well, THAT I agree with him. She doesn't look like one… unless a living girl with a mustache is a valid woman. 

But don't you think it's cool? 

Yeah, right. 

-=**AYAKO=-**

Detention. Again…

Rukawa's not surprising but, Alaina?

That's definitely shocker. 

What's with her?

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Detention? For five hours after dismissal?? No. You're kidding. Not now… my parents are going to arrive later. Can you not reserve it for Monday??"

_And besides… I have this date with Hisashi…_

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Who cares?

-end of chap-

  


**A/N:**

**Kiss rocks:** You think so? Yeah, I think Alaina's got a weird character. First, she's cool, the other, she's a babblemouth. But hey, you only got to read 2 chaps! Hehe… that I noticed. Duh! As if I got a great story or something… But anyway, thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^

**dunk moonX:** Ei, detention sbi mo di ba? So ayan, try ko po… hehe… feeling ko nga romance/drama na to eh… tingin mo? Erk… pero ginagawa ko na yung next chap. Try ko ibalik yung comedy… Hirap gawa ng fic! Hehe… Thanks sa review! …and sa suggestion. ^_^

**miracle: **Hey, big thanks! Ofcourse I won't leave my fic unfinished… hmm… so you wouldn't cry! Hehe… nah! I don't think you'll really cry, won't you? Hmm… ^.- Hehe… and I would update soon. Final exams are finished. Summer vacation is near. My time's gonna be occupied by writing… Thanks again! ^_^

**mskitsune:** Hey, you got me on that. My head's void I thought the interview was for La Salle. T'was for UST, though. Orientation pala un. Hehe… Andon nga ko kahapon eh. Comsci kunin ko… erk. Hmm… So ayun, parang ang drama na ng fic ko no? Dapat 3 categories na lang eh… hehe… pero try ko sa next chap. Hmm… Thanks po 'let! ^_^

**anonymous... 8-): **Exciting? You really think so? Truth is, I think the story's getting sappy… (love to degrade myself! ^_-) and I'm not being too humble, okay? Hehe… Just getting bored of my own fic. And thanks for understanding about the OOC thing! Haha! Not that I'm saying that no one understands me… I know everyone here's having a hard time writing too – writer's block, I mean. Thanks again - for reviewing! ^_^ 


	11. bite ass

Disclaimer: -the usual- 

**Chapter 11**

**Bite ass**

April 12, Friday evening

**-=MITSUI=-**

_Where is she??_

I told her to meet me at the school entrance. It's been almost two hours now and there's no sign of her or anything. 

_Maybe she has to do something important that she forgot… Or she just hasn't got the chance to tell me. _

But it's been two hours and she could have atleast asked anyone to meet me and say she couldn't make it!

I always thought she likes me too… _well,_ _maybe in my dreams._

One thing I know now… I shouldn't have let my hopes up.

"I should just get home."

**-=ALAINA=-**

What?? I have to clean the detention cell too? But it's full of shit!

Uhh… I mean cobwebs.

Why didn't I bring that goddamned cellphone??

Hisashi must be waiting for me already. Dammit! 

And this guy here isn't worrying about anything but his sleep. Totally getting on my nerves. Wouldn't he stop snoring? The room is filled with drool. Smells stinky. Oh, drat!

_And you have to clean all that too. _

That is sooo unfair! If only waking him up with a loud bang is safe…

. . . 

Argh! I hate my life!

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Zzzz.

**-=SENDOH=-**

"Turn to the left, dear. Yeah, keep it going. Go straight ahead. We're almost there… just three more roads…"

"Okay… ehehe…" I smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

_Isn't she too descriptive?? Ofcourse I know where the airport is. _

"And don't drive too fast…"

_Who's driving fast? The gear is only at third level and we're passing a highway._

"…we're not in a hurry."

_Ofcourse we're not. For heaven's sake, we're FIVE hours early!_

"Oh Akira. You're such a nice boy."

"Uh… Thanks, Aunt Sandra."

Now that annoys me. Stop messing with my hair!

"But I think you'll look better if you're bald." 

Uh… aunt for free, anyone?

**-=ALAINA=-**

7 pm.   

I'm getting irritated now. Doesn't he even plan to wake up??

It's been three hours and he's still not doing his part. _And it's really getting boring._

What?? He thinks I'm a goody-goody and I can't kick his ass??

Ha! Just wait and see.

-=**RUKAWA=-**

*Bog!*

. . .

*Bog!*

(kitsune's automatic response says:) "I don't care whoever you are but-"

"Hey, you're awake!"

_Huh? What now??_

"Oh God. I didn't realize you've got such nice ass."

"Do'aho."

_What is it with my ass? _

"I looovve kicking 'em"

*Bog!*

_Can she read minds? And what's with the smile?? "_Do'aho." 

"Can I?"

_What?_

"I mean, spank them??"

_Is she crazy?? She just kicked me._

"Puhleeezze??"

_What's with the begging look? Is she up to something?_

"I'll take that as a yes."

*Blag!*

_Aww! What the???_

-=**ALAINA=-**

"Oops. I mean uppercut them… bwahahaha!" 

. . . 

_No response? Hmmm…_

"AgainAgainAgain!"

*Blag!*

. . .

"Oh your ass is soooo adorable! I can bite them now."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, 'aho??"

_Ooh. Aggravated… AND blushing. Gotcha!_

"Spanking your ass? …and thinking of having a little bite." I said innocently.

"Do'aho."

He looks funny. He's gripping his butt! Two choices: either I hit him really hard, sabotaging the hell out of his internal organs that he needs to go to the toilet OR he's scared I might actually bite.  

"Okay, okay. I know biting is bad… so what if I swallow it whole??" now I sound suggestive.

? ! ? ! ?

"No. Bad idea. There's no drinks… might choke. So nibbling is still better, huh? What d'ya think??"

Ha! Keep in mind (regarding effective insults): Biting ass is way better than just kicking and uppercutting it.

-=**RUKAWA=-**

Doesn't she have her own ass?

This girl is a total WEIRDO. 

I thought she was the only girl who got my attention first day we met? She was different then. 

WAS. 

I think she's being possessed now – and a hentai one. 

Even brute.

How did she EVER get my attention??

_Because she's a weirdo._

Yeah, nice answer.  

*Burp*

Yuck.

"The sight made me full. Hmm… chunky. Delicious… yum!"

Did I say she's a pervert??

-end of chap-

  
A/N 

**Miracle:** Wow. You're spoiling me, you know! Haha! Watch out… it might get into my head. And I'll be like those people with hydrocephalus (did I spell that right?). Duh! I'm getting so corny! Haha! Out of my own weird instinct. But hey, I was just kidding. I'm not planning to have yet a gigantic head filled with nothing but air… Hmm. That isn't so nice to see, is it? Big thanks again, anyway! ^_^

**DunkmoonX: **Actually, pinagiisipan ko kung magiging sila ni Mitsui. May naisip na kasi ko dati kaso baka gumulo lalo. Hmm… tingin mo? Tuloy ko yun o paikliin ko na lang ung story? Chka ang wirdo ata ng pagkakacomedy ko dito? Dry humor ba? Erk… sbihin niyo lang a? Thanks po ulet! ^_^

**Me not so: **You think so? It isn't obvious with your name… haha! Big thanks! The name's unique, huh? hehe… I had to look for my Baby Names book just for that… and the meaning? It'll be soon. I'm planning to insert it in the story in one of the future chapters. (I'm wondering when will that be). Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Akira-akuma:** Hey, nice to hear from you again! My first reviewer! Hmm… well, I'm not actually degrading myself. I'm just kind of pessimistic sometimes, you see. And I love to criticize MY work. (it's my normal thing.) Hmm… But isn't that degrading?? Haha! Weird. And I would upload faster now – I think, since my schedule is a bit wobbly. (What kind of a sentence IS that??) haha! Nonsense again… and oh! Yeah, I saw that. But I wasn't able to read the story yet so… no comment… Hmm… Did the others see that?

**Mskitsune:** The chapters are becoming shorter… yeah, ehehe… but I promise I would upload sooner… if I could. So what do you think of the story? Tingin mo love triangle na talaga or ganito na lang? Hmm… Pinakaposible kasi La Salle Taft. Sa Dasma kasi, nursing kinuha ko. Eh ayoko ng trabaho nun… hehe! Napakasama kong bata… Hehe! 

**Everyone:**

Yo! We'll be having a grad ball! Yeah, I sounded like it's not normal… well that's because IT'S NOT – for us. You see, I came from an exclusive school for girls and grad balls and JS proms are like, banned or something? Total sucker. I think it's only our batch who got to have it… We're still lucky. 

And why do I sound excited? Nope. Not really. Just find it shocking. I'm not even planning to wear a gown. It gives me itch. Totally uncomfortable. Or even if I do, there'll be intervals of scratching my neck and uh… wherever it's itchy. (That last word is taken NOT literally, okay? So don't get false thoughts. ^_- ) And I hate sandals! Can I just wear sports shoes for that? Hmm… Bad idea. Might as well sacrifice for just ONE night. Yeah. I can do that. (I wish!)   

Duh! Like, why am I even saying this? Probabably out of my uncontrollable babbling thoughts again… I should just get on with the next chap, don't you think? Yeah, that'll be better.

Thanks for all those who reviewed! I truly appreciate it. (^_^) 

Again, I'm an open-minded person. So don't hesitate to point out my mistakes or say your negative opinions… ok? 


	12. half confessions

Chapter 12 

**Half-confessions**

April 12, still at the detention cell

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Four hours.

One hour to go and still, there's nothing to do but sit and stare at the only interesting object inside the room… a window. Small, rugged… cobwebs gone, thanks to me. Yeah, I finally helped klutz to clean the room. Well, that's the only thing that made her sane again. And her? She's finally asleep - Lying comfortably on the mattress facing opposite me. Good thing the lady guard remembered to hand us even just a single clean object.

Bad thing? She kept it all to herself. 

Like that I mind… I'm not feeling sleepy anyway. 

_Hmm… half moon… so serene._

I'm never much of a sloppy person but gazing at the night sky gives me an unexplainable mood. It's been a habit since I was a kid. Whenever I feel guilty… or lonely. The feeling's different. Like I can trust the night sky alone. And now? I feel guilt. I should have not kicked the poor woman on her stomach. And I should have not cared even if they were all shouting to my ears. They're not talking to me anyway, so why did I care? 

Alaina. Oh yeah - the main reason why we get to detention. Nah! I didn't mean it's her fault. It's just that her actions are bothering me. She's a little out of herself lately. 

_Like you know her that well._

But anyone with a sane mind could have noticed that! 

. . .

Fine! So I was irritated she's got a date with that stupid, playboy jerk. She just doesn't deserve him. Now what??

. . .

Okay… I care for her. There I spilled it… no big fuss. 

_Finally._

I said, NO.BIG.FUSS. So what if I admitted it?? It's not like I shouted it for the world to know. I didn't tell anyone but myself. What's the big deal??

"Mmm."

Alaina. She shifted on her sleep, now facing my direction - the moonlight reflecting its trance on her.  

_The moon… Selena._

_Alaina Callie Selena… Rock, most beautiful, moon._

Her name… suits her much.

If only I could just reach on to her and say sorry. Yeah, I know there's NOTHING that's gotta do with her is my fault. And yeah, we've never been close. I don't know her that much and she never likes me. So why do I even bother?? 

If only I wasn't known for being cool, it would have been much easier. And if only my past didn't let me get used to being one, I would have had the opposite life. But changing now is late… _too late._

I was never used to others seeing me like this and hell if anyone discovers.

-=**ALAINA=-**

What is he doing???

First, he's just staring at the sky… and now… at ME. 

I should have already thought of a funny reason but he looks deadly intense.

He's still staring… and his eyes, it's full of… regret? Like he's so sorry about things I don't know about.

So serious - different, unlike the usual exterior he's wearing… like he's thinking so deep. And no one's allowed to enter…_ except for me._

Shit.

What the hell made me think of that??

Stupid. Ofcourse it's the nap. Yep, it was all because my mind wasn't cleared yet. I just woke up when I felt odd… and I saw that. Yeah, that must be it.

And he's back to normal now. Thank God or I would have had myself thinking of such bizarre things again. 

_But I swear… it happened real. And I hope this feeling isn't._


	13. caught

Disclaimer: I only own Alaina and her aunt… poor me =( 

**April 18, Thursday**

**Chapter 13**

**Caught**

**-=ALAINA=-**

English time! Last subject… Whew. Good I was able to finish the poem last night. Or I'll be dead in the next few minutes…

Well, my poem is nothing but pure nonsense. I don't know why but I can't seem to focus these past few days. That baka kitsune annoys me so much, he gets on my nerves… 

And yeah, I'm on Hanamichi's side! Rukawa is a kitsune… an airhead jock… nothing but a walking iceblock.

Look at him, sleeping again. I wonder why I can't see the drool. But I faithfully believe it's somewhere there. He just got a nice position to hide it. Hehe…

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" 

_Ooh… Sensei Kakuta miraculously came late. Better start focusing…_

"Gomenasai for being late. I just had a meeting with the principal… Now, with the activity… I suppose you did what I assigned you..?"

"Hai, sensei." 

 "Good, because I'll be pairing you up with another student to read what you have written in front of the class. In short, you'll be exchanging assignments. Understood?"

What?? Is he jesting? I'm not even planning to let anyone read it! And now he has the right to do so? And in front of the class?? Hell let it lose...

"Fuji, exchange with Asuka."

"Jun, you with Yui."

Okay. Just please let it be someone understanding enough and kind enough not to sabotage my creepy poem… 

"Rukawa, you with Alaina." 

Oh dear. He really IS kidding! This is a joke… A big, flat joke… 

**-=RUKAWA=-**

I'm not really sleeping. Just pretending to be… And yeah, I heard who my partner is - that klutzy Alaina. Of all people! Why does it have to be A HER? Or particularly, HER?? 

I slowly raised my head.

But frankly, it seems to be not a bad idea. At least I can see her work and let her squeeze herself in her seat, ready to flush herself. Good thing she can't criticize mine because I've got nothing to pass… No harm for me… Haha… What a sweet revenge…  

I can almost sense her reaction right now… 

Nah, that girl is practically good in hiding it. Once, I thought she was imitating me but oh well, let her be herself…  ****

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Satoru, with Saemi."

"Kristin, you're with Hasekagi."

"Miyuki, exchange wi- Yes, Alaina? Rukawa? You may exchange poems now."

I shut my eyes. Count to three. Breathe in, breathe- 

"I have no assignment, sensei."

What?? So I actually expected Rukawa to have one. Great. Just great. To think this is my favorite subject! How fast are karma boomerangs, anyway?

"As I've expected. A 70 percent for that, Rukawa. Alaina, just let Rukawa read your poem. I'll call him soon."

Uh-oh.

No choice. I stood up, walk slowly to his side and gave him my notebook. I wish I would disappear!

**-=RUKAWA=-**

She lazily walks towards me.

Weird. I thought she would object, but oh well, this is Kakuta sensei, better be good.

Hmm… She owns this?? 

I didn't know she could manage to have a neat, well-kept notebook. 

I opened it and found out that her handwriting is legible. No, very legible. No doubt about that. But what about the poem, that should be a kind to actually laugh my ass off. 

_Caught in his eyes…?_ That's the title?? Must be maudlin. I wonder what's it about…

There's this guy I had a thing on

          A love poem… she's still a girl. What do you expect?

So cool, he's got all the attention.

         That rhymes… Mitsui, maybe? 

He seems to be aloof and mysterious

          Huh? 

Yet every girl is caught with his looks.

          Nah… Must be another guy. Mitsui-sempai isn't aloof.

Almost every girl wants him.

That was all that it seems.

          Poor you. 

The cold façade which makes them fall

         Cold, huh? 

And his moves when he plays basketball.

         Another jock? 

Though every guy hates him

His character, he wouldn't trim

         Who is this guy?? 

He wants the goal all by himself

Selfishness, it's in his shelf.

         Weird.

The icy glare he would always give

The plain remark we always receive.

         Sounds familiar...

Comes nothing but a deadpanned face

Emotionless, puts us in a maze.

         No way. It's…

But there's something that's bothering me

When I look in his eyes, there's something that I see

         What's she talking about? 

It seems to say I'm sorry

Yet he can't let it free.

         She knows...

Beneath his eyes is a trapped gentleness

Under his mask is a true caress

          Am I that obvious?? 

He wanted to escape life's cruelness -

The reason of his fake callousness.

         How can she possibly know? 

To hug him tight, that's what I want to do

To let him see just what is true

         Alaina… I… 

Set him free from all of these

And care for him, make him at ease.

         I'm sorry if I… 

If only he would let me

Enter his world of naivety

         I would… 

Then I'll have the chance, maybe

Even a cold mask has a destiny… 

         I… I want so too.

I couldn't believe my eyes… She ACTUALLY cares for me.

I'm stunned. 

I looked at her direction… Tough luck. No emotion - too hard to read. 

_Just like me._

_Maybe that's why she understands…_

Is it really possible? There's someone who understands. And… _it's her_.

-end-

  



	14. betrayal

Disclaimer: -the usual- 

**Chapter 14**

**Betrayal**

**-=ALAINA=-**

I know I can act. Just please help me do it… I know he'll approach me later.

Oh no. He's staring at me. I can sense it. _Oh God, please give me strength…_

Hey, there shouldn't be anything controversial, right? So why am I hyperventilating??

Big freak. _Why am I even guilty?_

*DING*

"Five minutes left. Looks like you're all saved by the bell. The recitation may not take place anymore. You're partner may bring your works at home and rate it according to how they see it. And that shall be your final grade. Write it on the assignment page and that should be passed to me tomorrow."

Whew… thanks so much, Kami-sama… but, bargain please? I don't care what grade he gives me. Just don't let him think it's all about him…

Why would he, anyway?

_Because it's TRUE._

Argh! I hate this!

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Class has ended, must go to practice - so I headed outside…

But I still can't forget the poem. I know it's for me… it's very clear.

Should I approach her? … Nah! I shouldn't be affected. That was just a poem. Most girls drop A LOT of it inside my locker…

Hell, I can't resist… I don't know why but I distractedly reversed my direction. Most students turned their heads but the hell I care with them.

She's still inside, alone, slowly arranging her things. Maybe she's waiting for everyone to clear up. I waited outside the door, out of her view. Minutes passed. Everyone's gone now. She's still packing...

Is this for eternity?? How long will she clear her things up?

She stood up… I sighed. 

She finally thought of going home…

**-=ALAINA=-**

Whew, good thing he didn't talk to me… or I would die here by now. Atleast I can conclude that he really has a pea-sized brain suited only for his foxy head. God, I'm so lucky!

"Hey."

_Or not at all._

He shouldn't be the person I least expect to be… I turned around. False hope. It's him.

_Uh-oh._

"What do you want?" Atleast I already practiced my speech. 

No response. He's still staring. Seconds… Still nothing. I turned around, walking away.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Oops. I thought I'm already safe… _I turned to him.

"Tell you what?"

"The poem."

"You read it. What's to tell?" _good thing I have acting abilities._

"Do'aho."

_Useful remark. An excuse to walk out. _I rolled my eyes, then turned around again. 

"It was me."

_Anyone, shoot me. _I faced him again.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Don't play innocent. I know, the poem… It's about me." 

_Uh-oh, my good old drama isn't working… _And he's walking towards me. _Bullshit!_

"And what makes you say that, mister?" _Yeah,_ _don't give up._

"Because your eyes says it so." 

_What??_

He's closer now. I can't move a muscle. This isn't happening… must be a nightmare – SHOULD BE a nightmare!

"And you're becoming speechless… Can't think of a comeback, huh?" He smirked, now inches from me. 

_Now that is a real dream. Did he actually smirk?? Wake up Alaina! Move! _

And what's he trying to do? 

His face inching closer… should be not what I'm thinking… _Spank him now, idiot!_

1… 2… 3...

He hugged me.

Whew! Too close. I could have almost punched him.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

I wasn't really going to hug her. I should have kissed her. 

But I saw fear in her eyes. Fear. I actually saw a different emotion. An emotion that I don't want her to feel towards me… 

Atleast I granted her wish… 

To hug him tight, that's what I want to do 

_To let him see just what is true_

_Set him free from all of these_

_And care for him, make him at ease_

I hugged her tighter… _I don't want this to end._

_It's…  perfect. _

_I guess I'm just… sorry, sempai._

-=**MITSUI=-**

I wanted to surprise Alaina so I went to Shohoku without her knowing it…

I was rounding the corner of the corridor in a mischievous way just so to hide and not spoil my plan.

Guess I'm the one surprised. 

-end of chap-


	15. long ride

Disclaimer: -the usual- Chapter 15 Long ride 

April 19, Friday morning****

**-=SENDOH=-**

*beep*

Now… what's taking her so long?? It's been a week since I last saw her and she's not even excited to see me?

*tap, tap*

I'm gonna be late for school… if it weren't for her request, I shouldn't have been here.

Oh well… parent trouble again… hmm… and she didn't tell me… again.

_Like she ever did, idiot. And like you're ever Mr. Punctuality._

Oh well… 

*Beeeeeep*

"Do'aho."

_Huh?_

"Oi, Rukawa! Going to school?"

_His bike is… pink???_

"Hn"

"Wanna ride?"

"Feh."

"Still shy, huh?"

"Do'aho."

"Hehe… I am? Sorry for that, junior."

. . .

"What? Can't accept the fact that I'm a year older than you?" 

. . .

Now what? Suddenly speechless? Hehe… I never thought I could cut him off easily. Except that… 

He's looking somewhere else…

_Alaina?_

Weird.

"Hey, Aki… what's with the noise?? I was only feeding Boxer, you know."

**-=ALAINA=-**

Akira can be so UNCOOL at times. That a word? Hmm... Whatever.

I mean it's so early in the morning. What's the rush about? Like he's ever been punctual for all his life. Duh! Well, it wasn't really my fault if I weren't able to sleep well last night. That rughead fox had been bugging my passive mind uncontrollably since yesterday. 

Err… it's not what you're thinking. Just wanna point out that it's HIS fault.

"Hey, you're finally up, slug. Atleast you didn't forget to feed the dog."

"Well ofcourse, fanghead."

"Do'aho."

**-=SENDOH=-**

Fanghead??

**-=RUKAWA=-**

"Hey, foxy! Nice bike… really cute."

"Feh."

For a while, I thought we're in for a staring contest. Next thing I know, she's pissing me off again. What's on her mind, anyway? 

_Like I care._

"Wanna ride with us? Uhh… if it's fine, Akira."

"Sure. I was asking him that a while ago."

Now she's suddenly being nice. Is she serious? I haven't seen her being generous before, particularly to me. Maybe one of her techniques to irritate me again. I'll just wait for the punch line. 

. . .

She's not laughing. Still waiting for my answer. So she isn't playing games? What??

_It just means something, Kaede. This girl has no identity. _

"Oi, still awake?"

_Stupid gawk. Love pissing people off in the morning, huh?_

Should I? Or should I not?

Damn. Simple thing and I can't even decide.

-=**ALAINA=-**

What's his problem??

Like it's his first time to see a Toyota Spyder. Staring like it's going to eat him whole later. Hehe… maybe he's thinking how does the door work. 

"Alaina, forget standing and get inside now. Rukawa, stop staring at Alaina and get your butt in here too. I still need to drive extra kilometers after I drop you both, you know. Besides, I'm not your driver. I'm just being so generous today to drive you to school."

_Yeah, and too boastful to proclaim that you're occasionally generous. _

Atleast he's not serious about it, look at him wink at the fox. Totally faggy. Ha! Or he'll get a butthead I've learned from Sakuragi. 

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Do'aho. I'm not staring at her.

Okay, so I was. But it wasn't on purpose. So what's with the teasing look??

Damn you!

Before I knew it, Alaina was already dragging me to the back seat of the car; carrying my bike with her left hand and throwing it back to my piece of lot.

Err… Dragging? Carrying? Throwing?

Add the weight of us all and she's…

An Amazon?

That's what I always thought.

**-=SENDOH=-**

Two junior passengers. One beside me, one at the back.

Two whom I love to tease very much.

Two who might… look good together?

Hehe… Alaina seems to be going well with Mitsui, though Rukawa might have the future.

Hmm… not a bad idea.

**-=MITSUI=-**

Alaina… I thought she just explained EVERYTHING that happened last week. 

She didn't mention getting friendly with that junior.

That doesn't count as everything, does it? Or that's what I thought.

Well, they weren't doing anything wrong but I just felt the need to leave. It seems like I don't belong there. And Rukawa? Since when did he hug girls?? More on since WHEN did he notice them? Alaina, of all people? Did it ever occur to him that SHE isn't anything alike with those bimbos?? 

Weirder thing is: Alaina wasn't refusing. She just stood there, stunned.

But why the hell was she smiling when Rukawa broke the hug and walked out on her??

The situation is obviously nutcase. 

Feh. Whatever.

**-=ALAINA=-**

"So, what's new with you two?"

"New what?"

"Come on, Lai. You're not usually quiet in the morning. You do that during classes and when you're uncomfortable. Does that mean Rukawa and I are boring companions?"

_Uncomfortable??? I'm not, okay?_

"Very funny."

"Ooh. Nice comeback. I'm very intimidated."

"Just shut up."

 Argh! Why did he choose teasing me NOW?? Now when we have company… who is looking very much amused, ogling at me squarely in the eye using the side mirror.

Well, he's not really looking amused. But I know he is. He's still staring at me. RUDE.

Why did I even push him to ride with us??? Idiot!

"Bummer morning, huh? How about you, Rukawa? What's up?"

**-=RUKAWA=-**

"Do'aho."

Now, I'm suddenly your target? 

"It's just quite abnormal? Uhh… to see that you have eyebags. Not having much sleep, huh?"

I.Have.Eyebags??

I slowly raised my head and looked at Smiley whose foolishly gaping at me using the front mirror. Then to my unusually eyebag-ful eyes. Err… whatever you call it.

"Not any of your business."  

Well, yeah. I never thought passing sleep for the whole night would give me these. And it's all because of that stupid poem. And the owner's guts. And the effect it caused me. All in all, it's HER fault.

And it's really strange that she even invited me with them when I left her alone in the corridor yesterday... after the… incident.

Maybe she forgot? And I'm the only one making a big deal out of it. 

Maybe she's as dense as I am… or even denser?

She didn't even follow me and come at practice. 

Like I want her to… 

The thought made me flinch.

_I do want her to.  _

This sucks.

**-=ALAINA=-**

Fox got eyebags?

That's ODD.

To think that he sleeps in most of our classes. He'll have more time sleeping at home. 

Though it's possible. I saw his bedroom lights open the whole night. Mine's closed, though I'm fully awake. 

_Could it be?_

That he was reeling over the same thing last night?

Shit. It's making me more uncomfortable.

Atleast I'm not the only one. 

I peered at him through the side mirror. 

No reaction. Just blank.

Or… maybe not?

Hmm… guess I should do the same.

**-=SENDOH=-**

Can't help observing those two. 

They're suddenly acting weird. My car had been carrying speechless, uncomfortable kiddos for 10 minutes now. 

Maybe it has something to do about my teasing comments. 

I never realized it'll work. I was only kidding around. 

It's either they're thinking on their own different worlds…

Or they have the same thing in mind.

One thing is for sure… there's something going on with those two. 

And that's what I have to find out.

_Whether it's my business or not._

-end of chap-

**A/N:** Hey… thanks for the reviews! And sorry for the really long delay. Just one thing, I promise to finish this fic even with the long span of time I'm gonna upload… hehe…

Thanks again! ^_^ 


	16. closer

Discalimer: -the usual- 

**Chapter 16**

**Closer**

November 28, Thursday morning****

**-=ALAINA=-**

Time flies.

It's been what? Eight months now? Eight months have gone since I stayed here. Whoa! I actually survived?? Hmm… it isn't really as bad as what I always thought.

5:30… Too early for school. What should I do? What shall I do? Err… basketball. 

Huh? I actually got a basketball?? As I gape at the orange thingy laid discreetly at the corner of my room, I turned on the lights.  

Oh. My birthday present, last month…

HE gave me THAT. How can I forget?

He knew that I'm addicted to round things. With all my blabbering and nonsense talk, I didn't realize I'm beginning to think out loud. It all started when I came here… and HE got my attention. I've become talkative… nah! Garrulous. Yep. Garrulous… and in five months time, I know he knows me too well. I don't know… I just felt comfortable talking to him as me.

Anywhere… his garden, my house, the school gym, the park, the rooftop.

_Rukawa._

How he gave the present? Odd. 

_[flashback]_

_I celebrated my birthday at the beach. The team and all my friends were there, having a cool time kidding around each other. Everyone gave me a present… except him. Well, I don't really mind because I'm not expecting any from anyone. All I wish is to have fun with and to see my mom happy. And yep, I'm okay now with the parent trouble. I just wish that there'll be no harm for anyone… again. _

_Anyway, Aki drove us both home. Thanks to him… I think I was too tired to move a limb. And when I finally reached my bedroom, I caught him standing in the middle of his room, staring at me through the window…strangely. I peered at him to let him know that I saw him but he didn't budge. I moved closer to the windowpane and sat on it - Indian style, facing him. I waited… he still wouldn't move.   _

_"Oi, why are you staring?"_

_. . . still staring. _

"Hey, mister! Yoohoo?? Are you gonna stare forever or you want me to go there and kick you're a-"

_*Bog*_

_"Happy birthday."_

Aww… What was that? atleast I caught it... after it gracefully hit my nose, hard. An old basketball? And he flatly said 'happy birthday.' Lame.

_Since when is he not? Hehe…_

_I looked up to atleast say thanks but he's out of sight. Hmm… wuss._

_But I have to admit that I have to smile at that. Rukawa, the ice block, actually cared to give me his precious basketball. He didn't buy it. Obviously, it's the one he's using everyday for his personal practices. Too thrift. _

_The same way how we first met._

_But still, the thought made me flattered. And the smile won't go off my face. Hmm… that guy!  _

_[end]_

It's been seven months since I've known him better. Yep, surprisingly, we've become friends.

Not the bondingly close-friend type. You know how that fox is… we're just friends. Uhh… TEASING friends.

You know how Sakuragi irritates him, right? Well, we sorta have that kind of bonding too. I oh-so-love to tease him… _to death_. Haha! And ofcourse, how he retorts? "Do'aho."

_Yeah, some things never change… though the feelings do._

Hey, I'm not being freaking sentimental here, okay? And it's not what you think it is… I'm just saying that Rukawa isn't that bad at all. He's fine, and a great friend… I guess. Except for the fact that his bimbos WERE always sticking their nose at me. One time, someone grabbed my hair and pulled it really hard. I thought I'm gonna be bald! But he arrived and glared at them, really hard. Then he pulled me off to the rooftop. There, we stayed skipping our next class. I have no idea what he did next but those girlies sure knows how to treat me after.

_Hn.. speaking of the devil… _

There, he lies on his bed, still sleeping soundly… with all the drool and the loudest snore. Maybe he forgot to close his curtains? Drat. As if it's not his everyday habit. Hehe… you should see his stinky room with all the clothes scattered. And yep, even his underwear is lying there somewhere. Well, don't question me. I heard his mom forcing him to take his underwear off under his bed so she can wash it… Nyahaha!!! And he caught me gaping at the scene. His reaction? "Do'aho." Hehe… but I actually saw him blush… Cute! 

And uhhuh… I'm actually getting fond of calling him 'cute'. It irritates him. He knows I'm not the flirty type and he knows I use the term only for my pet, Boxer... and ofcourse, my crushes.

Hey, it's not my fault if he always lets his windows open, right?

So maybe I could…

Hmm… Where did I place that recorder???

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Zzzz…

Basketball.

Beat Sendoh.

Basketball.

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Whoa! Another steal from Rukawa! He glides back, with Sendoh still guarding him. Opting to make a shot! And it shoots! Another 3 pointer from the super rookie of Shohoku! Rukawa Kaede!"

Hehe… That booming voice of the announcer should wake him up. Adding a little…

"L-O-V-E RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!"  

I shouted with all my might, imitating those highly-pitched exotic looking bimbos. 

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Steal. Dribble. Fake.

Shoot.

"Whoa! Another steal from Rukawa! He glides back, with Sendoh still guarding him. Opting to make a shot! And it shoots! Another 3 pointer from the super rookie of Shohoku! Rukawa Kaede!"

We're still leading.

"L-O-V-E RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!"  

Huh?

Them again?? But I thought I'm practicing at the park. Sendoh's not here. I'm alone. Announcer??

What the-?

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Bwahahahaha!!!"

I know it'll work on him! Just look at him lie asleep on his bed, and play basketball at the same time… hehehe… 

He actually look stupid with his feet waggling slowly while making a shot with his Keroppi pillow as the ball… hahaha!!! 

Headlines: Ice king, possessed. Caught on video cam.

Really good to start your day teasing him.

**-=RUKAWA=-**

That girl!

I'm losing it… How could she..?? Teasing me everyday is enough. But teasing me while sleeping is another thing.

I should have not let her near me… like the others. Like before.

Argh!

Hell, I can't resist. It happens everyday, what's new. Then I would just go to my bathroom, and prepare for school while smiling uncontrollably.

Shit.

But I like it. Atleast she doesn't see me smile. And that's the important part. She should not see me smiling because of her… Or else? Damn it.

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Hahahaha!!!"

I couldn't… hahaha!! stop… hehe… laughing… nyahahaha!!!

Kaede Rukawa actually did THAT???

COOL!

Next move: I'll PRETEND to bring the V-8 and show it to everyone. Even those bimbos! Hehehe!!! 

Wonder his next reaction will be???

Boy… I just love to irritate him these days! ^__^

**-=SENDOH=-**

University. Err… what university?

Can't believe it. My high school years is almost through. A few months and I'll be leaving Kanagawa… and Alaina.

Hmm... atleast she got a new companion.

Rukawa… I know I can trust him.

**-=MITSUI=-**

"Hi, Ryota! What's up?"

"Hey, you seem to be getting over Alaina, ne?"

"Alaina, who?"

*Whack!*

"What did you say??"

"Ayako, I was kidding. You know I can't forget her. And we already talked and figured things out. We're better off as friends… As a matter of fact I've got a new girl to eye on. Same university as mine." 

**-=ALAINA=-**

Everything set.

Off to school! Oh, here comes Rukawa… maybe I could join him while he rides his bike. Hehe… and besides…

I have a purpose.

"Ohayo!"

**-=RUKAWA=-**

Her again. Uhh… Ride the bike or not?

She's walking. Nah! Who cares. But I left my bike anyways.

"Hn."

"Know what? You really look DIFFERENT a while ago."

Can she not emphasize the word different?? It's humiliating enough.

"But I think it's cute."

"Do'aho."

Here she goes again. Remember to smack her off later. When nobody's looking.

"What do you think if I tell the team?"

"They won't believe you."

"Oh? They know I'm not a liar."

"Do'aho."

"Besides, I've got an evidence."

What is she up to?? 

"Caught ya!"

Huh? Is that a… video camera? Kuso... She did not! 

"Hahahaha! Caught ya on camera! Caught ya on camera!"

I glared at her… hard. No effect, she just continued laughing, teasing me like hell. I moved towards her, she ran. Hmm… so this means I can take that thing off from her IF I catch her…

You better start running fast now.

**-=ALAINA=-**

"Darn! He's running after me! It's fine but hell, I'm wearing a skirt! Damn it! But still, this'll be fun… hehe… just don't let his bimbos see us. "

*Blog!*

Ooh. Ouch. Suddenly, I'm on my butt.

"Hey slut! What did you do to our Rukawa??"

Demented bimbos! Argh! And they're suddenly around me in a circle… Their life actually lives for Rukawa?? Boy, how absurd can they get?

"Leave her alone."

"Ru… ru… ka… ruka… wa"

Automatically, the crowd cleared his way. He held my wrists and helped me up, leaving his shinetai a deadly glare… again.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

He didn't let go of my left hand… gripping it more firmly. I didn't resist.

Quietly, we headed for school.

A/N: Hey, yo! 

I'm actually thinking of ending the story here… ya think? I'm a bit biased. Tell me what you like by reviewing, please?

Should I leave it hanging here or what? Err.. I'm planning to make another, anyway… hehe…

And I have another ongoing fic too. "Seize the camera!"

You might want to read it… hehe… I still need more critic reviews if I should also continue that or not.

Thanks for finding your time to review! I appreciate it very much… ^_^

And oh… who's watching MG??? I like Jerry! Hehe… -_^


End file.
